Jealousy Is A Terrible Thing
by TheWritingGirl14
Summary: After having enough of Leela's rejections, Fry starts dating someone else, leaving Leela in a jealous fury. Fry X Leela and Fry X OC. Please read and review!
1. Move On, Fry

**Hello fellow FanFictioners, I'm back! I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded anything in a while. I have had MAJOR writers block recently and I couldn't think of anything for a while. Don't worry, I'm fine now, and I hope this story makes up for it.**

**I shall try to upload more frequently with this fic as my mind is working better now (and it shall also depend on the reviews I get for this story, so if you want to see more of this, then leave good reviews!).**

**Also, about AOI, it has NOT been discontinued, it's just I've had difficulty with picking the 'What If?' questions for everyone (I can see why many people discontinue their AOI stories, it's hard!) but I am determind to finish the story with everyone asking a What If? question so if I haven't uploaded for that story in a while, just assume that I'm having deciding what to do for whatever character I'm doing and not that I've discontinued it.**

**Please read this and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

** Jealousy Is A Terrible Thing**

"Will you go out with me?".

"For the last time Fry, no!" Leela said.

This was like, the 20th time Fry has asked her out, and Leela was getting sick of it.

"Come on Leela, why won't you go out with me?".

"I have my reasons" she said, turning to leave the room.

"Just one dinner with me Leela, please?".

"No! Look Fry, I like you... As a friend. And it is obvious that you want to be more than friends, but I don't like you that way. I don't think that I will ever like you that way".

"Why Leela...?".

"Fry, you're a nice guy, but, you're just not what I'm looking for in a man".

"I could be if you will just give me a chance" he said.

"I'm sorry Fry. I think that it's best if you forget about me and move on with your life" she said, then left the room.

Distraught that Leela had rejected him once again, he sat down on the couch and slouched backwards into his seat. Bender walks in and sits beside him.

"She rejected you again?" Bender said.

"Yeah, she did" Fry said.

"She's right, you know. You should forget about her".

"Were you outside listening to our conversation this whole time?".

"How long have you know this woman?" Bender said, clearly ignoring what Fry has said.

"About roughly five years but I don't see what that has to do with any...".

"And in that time, has she ever said 'yes' to your dating request?".

"Well, no but...".

"So it seems that she is never going to say 'yes' any time soon, right?".

"Well, when you put it that way...".

"So, therefore, you should take my advice and forget about her".

"But, isn't it technically Leela's advice...".

"You say potato, I say it was my idea".

"Anyway, you're right. Thank you Bender. You really are a great friend aren't you?" Fry said before standing up and leaving.

"Yeah, I am great aren't I?" Bender said, putting his footcups up on the table in front of the couch and turning on the TV.

* * *

"And that was it. You don't think I was being harsh, do you?".

"Well, just a bit" said Amy.

"What do you mean by 'just a bit'?".

"Well, you always seem to reject him without giving him a chance and what you said to him seemed a tiny bit harsh, if you get what I mean".

"Not really, but I think I get the gist of it".

"What I mean is you reject him all the time for what looks like no reason at all".

"I have my reasons. Reasons I don't want to talk about with you right now... But come on, it's Fry. I'm sure that whenever I leave after saying no, he's off having fun with Bender drinking or something".

"Well, sometimes after you finish speaking to him, I walk past him and he always is on the couch with a very sad look on his face, like you killed the inner child in him or something like that".

"Really? Well, soon enough, he is going to forget about me and when I left him a moment ago, he seemed fine. He's going to be fine, isn't he?".

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't listening. I was doing my make-up".

"He's going to be fine. He's fine".

_One week later_

"It's being a whole week since I've seen Fry. He's not fine, is he? Oh no. Was it something I said? Oh no, I can't breathe" Leela said, trying to catch her breath.

"Calm down. Wow, I've never seen you this worried about Fry before".

"Worried? I'm not worried. I'm just... Concerned about a crew member".

"You never act this way when Bender goes missing, and he's a crew member".

"Bender is a robot, he can do fine on his own, but Fry...".

Amy looks at her.

"You really think that I should have given him a chance?".

"What? You like him now?".

"Well... It couldn't have hurt to do it, could it?".

"Well, you're not getting any younger and at some point, you're going to lose the rest of your looks that make-up can't fix, so you may as well go for Fry".

"Lose the rest of my looks? Thanks a lot Amy!".

"My point is, do you like him that way?".

"I never used to, but now that he's gone... I don't know any more".

"Well, it's your decision, not mine. You need to decide".

Leela was about to say something when she heard the door open. Stepping through the door was Fry.

"Fry, is that you?" Leela said, running over to him.

"Oh, hi Leela. I need to talk to you".

"I need to talk to you as well".

"Hello?" came a voice that she didn't recognise.

Standing behind Fry was a woman with long, blonde hair and she was wearing a pink and white chequered t-shirt and jeans. Fry grabs her hand and stands next to her.

"Leela, Amy, I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend, Sandy".

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed reading this. Please tell me what you think about it and I'll decide if I should write more.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Jealous much?

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of this fic!**

**This chapter is a bit longer than the first one but that's not really important.**

**Please read and tell me if you like it. If so, then you can expect to see more of this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"She's your what now?" Leela asked.

"My girlfriend. Why, is it that hard to believe that I have a girlfriend?" Fry said.

"Actually, yes" said Amy.

"No, no, she doesn't mean that. I just wanted to make sure that I heard you correctly" Leela said unconvincingly.

"Okay... Wait, didn't you want to talk to me about something?".

"Oh... I just wanted to know..." said Leela, having felt like she had been put on the spot. She couldn't think of anything to say. In the end, she ended up saying "Where have you been this past week?".

"Oh, okay. Well, after we talked, Bender came in and convinced me to follow your advice".

"Hold on, Bender had been listening to our conversation?".

"So I went out for a drink" Fry continued, ignoring what Leela said. "Then I ran into Sandy. We both start talking to each other, and here we are" he said, still holding her hand.

"What is your full name, if you don't mind me asking?" Amy asked.

"Sandy Slovak" she said.

"That's nice, but that still doesn't really explain why you didn't come in for a week" Leela said with her arms folded.

Fry looks like he is about to say something but Sandy interrupts him. "Let me explain. After Fry explained about your situation, I suggested that we would go away for the weekend so there wouldn't be any awkward moments between you two when I was introduced to you".

That sentence made no sense to Leela, but she was intrigued. "Go on...".

"Well, we had so much fun together, we lost track of the time and before we knew it, the weekend had turned into a week. We came back last night and it was Fry's idea for me to come here and be introduced to everyone, so... Hello".

"Well, I suppose that's acceptable... Wait, what 'situation' were you talking about before?".

"Fry mentioned you and he talked about how he had asked you out millions of times and that you've always said no and how at times, he thought that you were being unfair and sometimes you act like a bi-".

Fry coughed and cleared his throat loudly, which in turn cut her off from speaking. "Honey, you're getting a bit carried away...".

"Oh, right. Sorry, I can't seem to stop myself from talking sometimes" Sandy said.

"No problem" Leela said, all the while thinking 'if you had stopped yourself from talking to him, you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place'.

"Anyway, congratulations Fry, and hope you fit in well here Sandy" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy. Now that's all out of the way, Leela, can I talk to you over here in private?" Fry said.

Leela shoots Amy a look and then follows Fry as he leads her away from the others.

"Now that you've met Sandy, I wanted to double-check that you are okay with me dating her? You know, giving all of our history?".

"Oh yeah, I'm fine with this".

"Are you sure? I just want to be sure because you don't seem fine...".

"What are you talking about? I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine".

"Okay then. If your fine with it, then I'm fine with it. Now I need the other's approval and I'm set" Fry said, walking off.

"Good luck with that" Leela thinks to herself as she watches Fry walk away.

Fry walks over to Sandy, grabs her hand and leads her out of the room.

"She seems nice, doesn't she?" Amy said.

"Oh please, that's just an act! I bet she forced him to bring her here and told him to tell everyone that she is his girlfriend. You know how gullible Fry is" Leela said.

"Wow, I've never seen you talk about another person like that. You're not jealous, are you?".

"Me, jealous? No, no, I'm so not jealous".

"Sure Leela. Whatever you say" Amy said, leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Leela asked.

"I'm going to go and see everyone's reaction when they met Sandy".

"Oh yeah. This should be fun. I can't wait to see the look on their faces".

She watches as Amy leaves the room.

"Yeah, I also can't wait to see Sandy crying her eyes out afterwards" Leela said quietly to herself. "Wait for me!" she yelled, running after Amy.

On the way out of the lounge, they both run into Fry.

"Hi Amy. Hi Leela. You'll never guess what happened when everyone met Sandy" said Fry.

"Aww, I'm sorry that the others didn't like her but...".

"Didn't like her? What are you talking about? I don't know where you got that from but they all loved her!".

"Really?" Amy said.

"They liked her? Seriously?" Leela asked.

"Yeah. At first, they were surprised when they first saw her, but after a while, they started to like her. Now they won't leave her alone!".

"In such a short space of time? Wow" Amy said.

"Wait, wait. Everyone liked her? Zoidberg, Hermes?" asked Leela.

Fry nods his head.

"Even Bender?".

"Even Bender. If you don't believe me, then go have a look. She's in the conference room with nearly everyone".

"Nearly everyone?".

"Well, the Professor is not there, I don't know where he is... Anyway, follow me".

Fry lead them both to the conference room and they both saw that Fry wasn't lying. Zoidberg, Hermes, Bender and Sandy were sitting at the table. They were so busy listening to what Sandy was saying, they didn't notice when Fry, Amy and Leela had walked in.

"You know what Sandy? I must say, you are aces in my book. I think I can even say that you're just as great as me, Bender" said Bender. "Well, not exactly great as me. You're like 3rd on my list of people I like. 2nd being Fry and 1st being me".

"I don't mind. I take what I can get".

"You are definitely better than Fry's other love interest. Man, was she annoying! And bossy too!".

Leela cleared her throat to indicate she was there.

"Hey one-eye. Hey Amy. Hey Fry!". Bender stood up and looked at him. "Let me just say congratulations to Fry for following my advice and making good use of it by picking this great girl who not only drinks the same brand of beer as me, but also belches like me as well!".

Everyone apart from Leela applauds.

"I would like to add on to that by saying that I'm lucky to be dating a guy like Fry who has friends like Bender" Sandy said. She gets up and walks over to Fry to kiss him.

"Congratulations, you're now 2nd on my list!" Bender said. "Just know that you'll never be number 1 because that's me".

"I can live with that" Sandy said.

"Suck up" Leela thought to herself.

The door opens and the Professor walks in. "Good news everyone, I need to hire another delivery person to meet the demands of our health and safety report".

"That's not really good news, isn't it?" Sandy asked.

"Not really, but you get used to it" Hermes said.

"Who are you?" the Professor looked in Sandy's direction.

"My name's Sandy. I'm just visiting...".

"You want the job you say? Well, you got it! Welcome aboard!" the Professor said, shaking her hand. "Congratulations, you are now the new captain!".

"Wasn't the job position different before?" Sandy asked Fry.

"It doesn't matter. The pay is about the same and you basically do the same thing" Fry said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I've been looking for a job for a while but this is the perfect job because you work here" Sandy said, hugging Fry.

Leela looked away in disgust. She thought that she wouldn't have to see her again, but thanks to the Professor, she will now have to work with her everyday.

"Looks like we'll be working together from now on then" Sandy said, smiling at Leela.

"Sounds great!" said Amy, sounding enthusiastic.

"Looking forward to it" Leela said, sounding less enthusiastic than Amy was.

* * *

**Did you like reading it? If so, please review. If you think of anything that I can improve on, please say so but please don't be rude.**

**Expect to see chapter three up at the begining of next month (if I get good reviews, if not, expect it later than that)**

**Bye for now!**


	3. Weird Behaviour

**Hi readers! Here is chapter 3!**

**I'm glad that people like this story. I'm not sure how long this is going to be but I'll continue doing this until I'm think I've done enough.**

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

Things have not been going well for Leela recently.

It's been roughly 3 months since Sandy started working at Planet Express. Leela had to put on her best fake smile whenever she saw Sandy. She tried to be nice to her but sometimes her snide comments accidentally come out. Sandy doesn't really pay any attention to what Leela says anyway. She's either hugging or kissing Fry or hanging out with Bender and the others, meaning that nobody notices Leela any more, not even Fry.

Leela is sitting on the couch on her own in the lounge, thinking about Sandy and Fry and what she's missing out on. She had many chances to go out with him, but rejected them all because she didn't think much of him back then, but now that he's unavailable, she suddenly sees him in a different light. But it's too late to do anything now. She had waited too long and now she's regretting it. She hadn't seen Fry for a while because he is always with Sandy nowadays and it's impossible to talk to him on his own because he and Sandy are inseparable. It seems like Fry and Sandy will be together forever.

Suddenly, the door opens and Sandy runs into the room. "There you are. I've been looking for you".

"Why?" Leela said, not looking at her.

"I need to talk to you".

"What about?".

"It's about Fry".

This caught Leela's attention. "What about him?".

"Well, it's just that, I haven't seen him in days now, and I was wondering if you had heard from him at all".

"No, I haven't" Leela said. She hadn't notice that Fry had been missing. She had just assumed that he was out with Sandy all this time.

"Really? Okay then...". Sandy turns to leave but then comes back and sits beside Leela. "I don't know what to do Leela. He's never been like this. He doesn't return my calls and when I do see him, he won't talk to me".

Fry's behaviour did seem weird to Leela. He didn't seem the type of guy to do this. Maybe it was a good thing that she dodged this bullet.

Sandy looks at Leela "You're my friend, aren't you Leela?".

Leela meets Sandy's gaze, unsure how to answer that question. "Yes, I am" she said, wondering when they indeed became friends.

"And, you know him better than anyone else right?".

"Probably, yes".

"Then, be honest with me. Do you think that Fry is seeing someone else?".

The thought of that happening was silly to Leela, but, then again, Sandy doesn't know him as well as Leela does. So, maybe Leela could use this to her advantage.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but, from what you told me, I think he may actually be seeing someone else".

Sandy gasps. "You really think so?".

"I'm afraid so. Believe me, I didn't want to tell you but...".

"It's okay, I understand. You had to tell me because we're friends and you couldn't stand keeping secrets from me".

"Yeah, sure".

"What do you think I should do? Should I talk to him about it?".

"No, no, no, no. You don't want to talk to him".

"Why not?".

"Well, if he wasn't listening to you before, what makes you think that he is going to do it now?" Leela said, struggling for words.

"I don't understand" Sandy said, sounding confused.

"What I'm trying to say is, you've got to dump him before he gets a chance to it to you".

"I suppose it's for the best. Better to do it now then to have my heart broken by some guy. Again...".

Leela was going to ask what she meant by 'again' but she decided that it may not a good time to ask. "Would you look at the time?" she said, looking at her wrist-thingy. "It's getting late, and I'm pretty sure you've got to get going. You probably got things to do, boyfriends to dump..." she said, hoping that Sandy didn't catch the last part.

"You're right. I've got to find him" she said, standing up. "Thank you Leela. You really are a good friend". She hugs Leela, then leaves the room.

"Sure, you keep think that" Leela thought to herself, sitting back in her part of the couch.

Leela starts to think about what she did. A part of her thinks that she did the right thing but another part of her feels terrible about it. She gets up and runs off to get a second opinion.

* * *

"You did what?" Amy asked her.

"I know, I know. Do you think what I did was wrong?".

"Yes! Very wrong! Poor Fry".

"Poor Fry? What about me?".

"What about you?".

"If she tells Fry what I said, he'll never talk to me again, therefore ruining any chance of us getting together...".

"What did you just say?".

"Nothing. I didn't say anything".

"Is that why you said those things? Because you was jealous?".

"No, don't be ridiculous! Of course not".

"If you say so. Lets hope that you haven't damage their relationship for good".

* * *

Sandy opened the door to her apartment and walks inside. She turns on the light and picks up the phone to call Fry.

"Hello Sandy".

Sandy drops the phone in surprise. She didn't expect to see him standing in the middle of her living room.

"Fry, how did you get in?".

"You gave me your spare key about a month ago".

"Oh yeah. Anyway, I need to talk to you...".

"Before you say anything, let me say what I have to say first".

"Okay, fine. Go ahead".

"Thank you. Now, I know that my behaviour these past few days is unlike me. But you must understand that it's for a good reason".

"You ignoring my calls and pretending I don't exist? This better be a good reason".

"It is a good reason, believe me, it is! Listen Sandy, you are an incredible girl. I'll probably never meet another girl like you and if you no to my question, I'll probably cry my eyes out".

"Say no to what?".

* * *

"Oh no, what have I done?" Leela said, pacing up and down.

"What have you done indeed?" Amy said, reading a magazine.

Leela had been pacing up and down for about an hour, saying the same things over and over again. Amy had stopped listening ages ago and was now keeping herself occupied by reading a magazine and saying random things to make Leela think that she is listening. Not that Leela was paying any attention to her anyway.

"How could I have done such a thing?".

"How could you?".

"I mean, I'm not completely ashamed of what I did but... There is a possibility that because of me, I ruined their relationship and he may never talk to me again".

"Why would you do that?".

"I don't know! I never used to like him that way but now, I just loathe seeing him with her and just keep wishing he was with me. Do you think that's why I did it?".

"I don't know".

"You're right! That can't be it! I didn't like him when he was available so why should I like him now?".

"Wow, 15% off everything sale tomorrow. Must make a note of that".

"Exactly! Surely these feelings should go away soon, right?".

"Ooh, a pink make-up case!".

"I thought so. Thanks Amy, I needed to get that off my chest".

"Glad to help" Amy said, putting down the magazine she had finished reading.

The door opens and Sandy walks into the room. "Hi guys".

"Hey Sandy" Amy said.

"Hi Sandy. Did you talk to Fry yesterday?".

"Yes I did...".

"And... What happened?" Leela said, hoping that she didn't sound too anxious.

"Well... We both need to talk to everyone in the conference room now" Sandy said, leaving the room.

"Oh no, this can only mean bad news" Leela said, following her.

When Leela walked into the conference room, she saw Fry standing up in front of everyone else, who were sitting around the table. Sandy went to join Fry while Amy and Leela sit down in their seats with the others.

"Hello everyone. We have something that we would like to say...".

"Fry, you promised that I could tell them".

"Oh yeah, sorry. Go ahead Sandy".

"Thank you. Everybody, me and Fry are getting married!".

* * *

**Surprise! Hopefully you were surprise at the ending. If yes, then great! If no, then I obviously need to write better.**

**You know the drill, review please!**

**Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	4. Too Fast, Too Serious

**Hello my fans!**

**I would like to say thank you to everyone that has reviewd this story. I am glad that people like this story and I am going to continue writing this until I run out of ideas for chapters.**

**I'm sorry that it took so long to upload this chapter but I was having terrible writers block.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Can you believe it? I'm getting married!" Sandy said.

"I definitely can't believe it" said Leela, faking her interest.

"Me neither!" Amy said. "It's going to be so cool!".

"I know!" said Sandy. "Can you believe it? You know what this means...?".

Amy and Sandy look at each other. "Bachelorette party!" they both said, squealing.

"Really? That seems a bit tacky" Leela said.

"Come on Leela, don't be such a bore! Everyone has a bachelorette party or have been to one at some point in their lives" Sandy said. "Besides, since Fry is having his bachelor party next week, I thought we could have mine on the same day".

"When are you two planning on getting married anyway?" Amy asked.

"The next day after our parties of course!" Sandy said.

"So soon? Is that such a good idea?" said Leela.

"Well, we thought that it would be best if we did it sooner rather than later because if we wait too long, we may go off each other or something like that".

"Yes, we wouldn't want that happening, would we?" Leela said.

Amy nudges her. "Stop it" she mouths at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Sandy asked Leela.

"Nothing, I meant nothing" said Leela. "I was just thinking, why would you marry someone so soon, especially someone you met only a few months ago? Someone who has been lying to you for the past few days?".

"Oh that! He said that he was ignoring me because he was buying my engagement ring and he didn't want me to know so he avoided me to avoid telling me about the ring. I thought I told you this already".

"No, you didn't. After you told everyone that you were getting married, everyone else left, then you came over to us and said "Can you believe it? I'm getting married" and then I said "I definitely can't believe it" and then Amy said...".

"Yeah, whatever. You two are coming to my bachelorette party, right?" Sandy interrupted her to say.

"Yeah, sure. Right, Leela?" Amy said.

"Sure, why not?" Leela said, all the while thinking 'why would I want to go to a party with someone that I don't like'. "Who else is coming?".

"Actually, it's just you two. I don't know anyone else. I don't have many friends".

"I wonder why that is?" Leela said under her breath.

"Oh well, we'll try to make the most of it" said Amy.

"Great! I'll see you next week then. Right, I'm off to plan my wedding!" Sandy said, smiling. She stands up and leaves the room.

"Bachelorette party. Should be fun!" Amy said. "Come on, let's go shopping! If we are going to go to a party, we need new clothes!" Amy said. She grabs Leela by her arm and drags her out of the room.

_At Club Château_

"I don't want to do this" Leela said.

"Come on Leela. We're already here and we look good. No point going home now".

"I don't know. Why am I here? This seems like a bad idea".

"What seems like a bad idea?" Sandy said, walking towards them. "You're not bailing on me, are you?".

"No no. We were just wondering if you were going to come, that's all. It is getting late".

"Yeah, if you're a teenager! Let's go inside" said Sandy. She goes inside the club.

"Rude much?" Leela said, pointing at where Sandy was.

"Jealous much?" Amy said, pointing at Leela.

"For the last time, I'm not jealous!".

Amy ignores Leela as they both enter the club. They find Sandy at the bar getting some drinks. She sees them and walks over towards them. "Here you are, free drinks!".

"Free drinks? Really, you managed to get free drinks?" Amy said.

"When I mean free, I mean I paid for them. This means that you lot will have to pay for the next round of drinks".

"That's fine, I'll pay" said Amy.

"It's okay Amy, you don't have to do that...".

"Didn't I mention that my parents are rich and that I have lots of money?".

"The drinks are on Amy!" Sandy said. "To Amy!" she said, raising her glass.

"Also, to you and Fry. May you be happy now and in the future! Cheers!" Amy said.

"Cheers!" they all said. Amy and Sandy started drinking while Leela downed her drink in one.

* * *

"So, how are you enjoying your last night of freedom Fry?" Bender said.

"It's going well" Fry said. "Would you like a drink Bender?".

"Excellent! The drinks are on you then!".

"Um Bender, no they're not...".

"What do you mean by that?".

"I mean that I can't afford to buy you drinks. You always buy the expensive stuff and I've already spent all my money on this wedding".

"Oh, well, in that case...". Bender stands on a table and draws everyone's attention to him. "Hey everyone, tonight all drinks are on my buddy here!" he said, pointing at Fry.

Everyone cheers and starts rushing over to the bar to order more drinks.

"Didn't you hear what I said?".

"Sure I did" Bender said, getting off the table. "You said you couldn't afford to buy me drinks, you didn't say anything about buying everyone else drinks!".

"Thanks Bender" Fry said sarcastically.

"You're welcome meatbag".

* * *

"Can you believe it? I'm getting married tomorrow!" Sandy said.

"Yes, I know. We all know!" Leela said.

"Tomorrow I'm going to be Mrs Philip J. Fry".

"Really, I did not know that".

"Tonight I'm single, tomorrow I will be married!".

"I think that everyone in here knows that now...".

"Tomorrow, I'm going to be a changed woman".

"Okay, okay! You don't have to keep going on and on about it!" Leela said, standing up from her seat. Sandy had been talking about getting married for quite some time now and Leela had had enough of it. "You act like you're the only person in the world who is getting married! Lots of people get married everyday, it's not just you! Get over yourself!" she yells.

"Man Leela, what's gotten into you?" said Sandy.

"She gets like this when she's had a bit too much to drink" Amy said. "She just needs to get some air or something. Come on Leela" she said, grabbing Leela's arm and dragging her out of the club.

On the way out of the club, Leela realised that everyone was staring at her. Was it because she had one eye? Or was it that she had just suddenly yelled at Sandy over nothing?

When they were outside, Amy started to shake her. "Are you out of your mind? You can't just randomly yell at people like that!".

"Why not? She deserved it!".

"Just stand out here, get some air, get some sense...".

"I heard that!".

"Good". Amy walks backs into the club.

Leela sat on a nearby bench and starts to think about what just happened. Did she yell at Sandy because of what she said or was it just because she couldn't take her stupid voice any more? Maybe it was a bit of both. It's still not really a good reason to yell at her, is it? Maybe it is. She had been a bit rude to her since she came here. Maybe she should apologise to her and make amends? It looks like she is here to stay permanently as long as she is with Fry... Or she could fake the apology and hope that something happens to their relationship? This idea sounded better.

She made her way back inside to make her 'apology'.

* * *

"This is the worst night ever!".

"What do you mean? This is the best night ever!" Bender said.

"I had to buy everyone drinks and be dragged around by you into different robot clubs!".

"Exactly! Best night ever!".

"I'm going to call it a night..." Fry said.

"Come on! The night is still young! It's your last night of freedom and, lets face it, you're not getting any younger...".

"Goodbye Bender". He turns to walk away.

"Wait! Since you don't like robot clubs for some reason, I'll take you to a human club. 'Set you' up with someone...".

"Bender, I can't...".

"Sure you can! It's just one night...".

"No, I really mean I can't. Me and Sandy promised each other that we wouldn't 'set up' with anyone the night before our wedding. Or after that actually...".

"Come on Fry, don't be a wuss!".

"It's either we go home or you go on without me. What's it going to be?".

"Bye meatbag!" Bender said, walking off.

"Not even a slight pause" Fry said. "Why am I friends with him?".

"Because I'm so great!" he yelled back.

"Oh yeah. That's why".

* * *

"Hey Amy. Where's Sandy? I want to apologise to her".

"Are you sure you just want to apologise?".

"Yes Amy. Now where is she?".

"Over there".

She looks in the direction that Amy was looking at. There she was-kissing some guy.

"Wow" Leela said.

"I know".

"What happened?".

"Well, I came back and she was doing a lot of shots and the next thing I knew, she's doing that".

They both stare at her as she starts viciously making out with the guy.

"To be fair, she is a really good kisser...".

"What?" Leela said, sounding shocked.

"What? I didn't say anything...".

"But I could have sworn I just heard you say... Moving on... I thought that they had that rule where they couldn't 'set up' with anyone before or after their wedding".

"Yeah, which makes no sense. Surely you would do that while you're dating...".

"Now, all we need to do now is track Fry down, drag him here and see the look on his smug face when he sees his precious Sandy cheating on him".

"No Leela, we can't do that...".

"Why not? He deserves to see his so-called 'sweetheart' doing something that is not 'sweetheart' like. After what he did to me...".

"No I really mean we can't. Look".

Leela looked and saw that Sandy had passed out on the floor.

"Great" said Leela. "Would do we do now?".

* * *

**(Dramatic music) What will happen next?**

**As you can guess, this is a two parter (not much I know but like I said earlier I had writers block) but I'm sorry because I'm going to be very busy for the next 2 weeks so the 2nd part won't be uploaded until the 19th July or after that. Sorry!**

**I'm also sorry that this doesn't make sense. There were big scenes that were cut out because it was getting too long ang the scenes weren't really needed such as Leela and Amy going shopping or Bender dragging Fry to different robot clubs. They were mentioned but the actual scenes were cut out.**

**Keep the good reviews coming! Bye!**


	5. To Wed Or Not To Wed?

**Hello fans!**

**I'm sorry that this has taken so long to upload. I have been very busy lately but I shouldn't be so busy after this so I hope that this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Enjoy reading it!**

* * *

"What happened last night...?" Sandy said.

"I don't know, you tell me".

"Leela, is that you?"

"The one and only".

"Where am I?" Sandy said, looking around the room. "This isn't my place...".

"Yes you're right, this is _my_ place. I dragged you back here after me and Amy found you passed out on the floor after kissing some random guy...".

"Wait a minute! I did what?".

"You heard what I said".

"Does Fry know...?".

"No. Not yet anyway... I plan on telling him soon..."

"No, don't...".

"Well, he's going to find out sooner or later. It may as well be on the day of his wedding...".

"On no, my wedding! How could I forget about my own wedding...?".

"Well, since you don't care about Fry, it's obvious that you don't care about the wedding".

"Excuse me? Who said I didn't care?".

"You did".

"When? How?".

"By you kissing some random guy and forgetting your wedding!".

"Look here lady!" Sandy said, standing up. "Who do you think you are talking to me like that? How dare you accuse me of not caring about my wedding!".

"So, you don't care about Fry then?"

"Of course I do, I wouldn't have mentioned him otherwise!"

"You didn't! You only mentioned...".

"Now if you excuse me, my wedding starts in a few hours!"

"It's already midday!"

"Good, I didn't miss it".

"What? Of course you have!"

"No I haven't. The wedding starts at 5 o'clock you idiot!"

"5 o'clock? What kind of wedding starts at 5 o'clock?"

"My wedding". She walked out of the room and slammed the front door behind her.

"Well, that was interesting..." Leela thought to herself.

* * *

"Is that what really happened this morning?" Amy said.

"Yes it is. And why didn't anyone tell me that the wedding started at 5?"

"I thought you knew".

"No, I obviously didn't know! I was thinking that I had missed the wedding thanks to her!"

"How could you not know? Everyone else knew. Didn't you get your SEI in you e-mail?".

"My what?"

"I'm not quite sure what it means but are you sure you didn't get one?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. This probably also explains why you get to be a bridesmaid and I don't".

"Well, at least you get to wear your own clothes. I have to wear this frilly light pink dress with this furry heart-shaped brooch" Amy said, pointing at the brooch. "I mean seriously, look at me! I look like a complete idiot. Everyone's going to stare at me".

"Don't worry, I sure everyone will be staring at Sandy. She's meant to be the bride after all".

"Okay, I'm ready to come out now" said Sandy, her voice coming from a different room.

"Speaking of the devil..." Leela said quietly.

The door opens and Sandy walks in. She is wearing a dress that had hot-pink and purple horizontal stripes, a silver tiara with a pink diamond in the middle and white trainers.

"So, do you like my wedding dress?"

"You look so beautiful" said Amy, hugging her.

"Yeah, I agree" Leela said, trying hard not to laugh. She was lying of course, she looked ridiculous! Much more worse than Amy looked.

She stood in front of a mirror and started to admire herself. "Yeah, I am, aren't I? Amy, why don't you get into your position while I talk to Leela for a bit".

"Yeah sure". On her way out, she walked pass Leela. "Play nice" she whispered to her, then left the room.

"Do you think I should wear my hair up or down?"

"I think you should wear it up".

"Down it is" she said, brushing her hair down.

Leela sighs, thinking that she is very selfish, rude woman.

"So, Leela. What are you doing here? I don't recall sending you a SEI".

"What is a SEI or whatever it is called?"

"Specialised Electronic Invitation. You didn't get one, therefore you shouldn't be here".

"Well, when one of my friends is getting married, I feel like I should be there. Especially if the bride is cheating on the groom".

"I didn't necessary cheat on him. And besides, I don't remember any of it so it's really your word against mine".

"No, it's mine and Amy's word against yours, and whether or not that you remember what happened last night, Fry still deserves to know".

"Wow, you really are jealous aren't you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are willing to go and break you friend's heart so he will call of the wedding, leaving him upset and vulnerable so you can make your move on him. You are so jealous!"

"I am not jealous! Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Well missy, it's not going to work. He is not going to break up with me because he is not going to find out".

"Yes he is because I'm going to tell him".

"On his wedding day?"

"Well, yeah. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to find him".

Leela left the room to find Fry. It didn't take long to find him. On her way out of the room, Fry came walking past her. "Hi Fry".

"Leela! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming".

"It doesn't really matter, I really need to talk to you".

"Can't it wait until later? Now is not a good time as I'm meant to be getting married in a few minutes. Have you seen Sandy?"

"Yeah, she's in there trying on her wedding dress. Why?"

"Well, she has no family and nobody she knows is here, apart from me and the others, so I'm walking her down the aisle".

"Yeah, whatever. Don't marry her".

"What did you just say?"

"Do not marry her. You will be making the biggest mistake of your life if you marry her".

"Leela, what are you talking about?"

"Look, here's the thing. Last night, at the bachelorette party...".

At that moment, Sandy came running out of the room into Fry's arms.

"Sandy, what happened?"

"I was trying on my wedding dress when all of a sudden, Leela came in and laughed at me. Then she said that she was going to tell you terrible lies like I was cheating on you with some guy last night. I would never do that to you Fry, I swear" Sandy said.

Having caught glimpses of her face, Leela had noticed it was dry as a bone. There were no tears and her crying noises were obviously fake, however, Fry seemed to be buying it.

"Is this true Leela?" Fry asked her.

Leela was about to disagree with what Sandy had just said but Sandy interrupted her by saying "Yes it's true. She wants to break us up. No wonder you didn't want her to come to the wedding".

"You didn't want me to come?" Leela asked Fry.

"Well, I thought that you didn't want to be here because of our history, and the fact that it would be awkward for you to see me marry someone else. At first I admit I felt guilty for not inviting you but now I see..." Fry paused.

"Now we see it was the right decision" Sandy said. "Isn't that right Fry?"

"No it's not. Fry would never say something like that".

"Actually, I was going to say that. I was trying to say it without hurting your feelings...".

"I can't believe you're saying this Fry! Listen to yourself, she has corrupted you!"

"I'm sorry Leela but...".

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah. This conversation has gone on too long" Sandy interrupted. "Let's get married already!"

"Okay Sandy. I'll go tell everyone that we're ready to start" said Fry, walking off into the next room.

"Don't mess with me, sister!" Sandy whispered threateningly.

"I don't like you".

"I've never liked you" Sandy said coldly. "In fact, I don't like any of Fry's friends. Especially that stupid robot...".

"If you don't like me or the others, then why are you so nice to me and the others?"

"Please! I only act nice when Fry is around, however, when the cat away, the mice will play".

"What does that even mean?"

"Speaking of Fry" Sandy continued, clearly ignoring Leela. "I'm going to marry him whether you like it or not. Then again, I don't care what you think. Now don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Leela was about to reply when Fry came out of the room.

"Are you ready to get married to me now?" Fry asked.

"Yeah sure" said Sandy, sounding less enthusiastic than she was before. "Bye Leela".

"Bye Leela" Fry said.

Sandy sighs, grabbed Fry's hand and started to drag him into the room. Fry managed to give Leela a small wave before he disappeared into the room.

Leela watched as the man she once knew became a corrupted mess. She started to make her way back home, while trying to holding back the tears.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed reading this.**

**I am aware that Leela wouldn't cry but the original ending was that Leela would burst into tears but then I realised that Leela wouldn't do that so I think this ending is better. And to anyone who is confused about Sandy's behavour in this, then this should become clearer in the next chapter, but just to clarify, she is meant to be this rude (unless you prefered her the way she was, I thought it would be good for her to be two-faced) but again, more of this will be in the next chapter.**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story. Please continue to review and keep telling me how to improve. I think I need all the help I can get. (Unless you think this story is rubbish, in which case, don't review and stop reading, although why would you continue reading it, if you don't like it?)**

**The next chapter should be uploaded sometime next week, although I can't make any promises. Bye for now!**


	6. Party Planners

**Hello fans!**

**Glad to know that people are still reading this story and are liking it! I may start writing another story but lets see if the reviews for this story get any better.**

**Please enjoy reading chapter 6!**

* * *

It had been one month since Fry and Sandy's wedding. Right now they are both on their honeymoon in Nuevo Barcelona while Leela was at home, in bed. She hadn't been to work since they left so she had stayed inside her apartment either in bed eating junk food or watching TV.

The only time she got out of bed was to get the food she ordered or to go to the bathroom, she thought that nobody had noticed that she wasn't there at work because no one had contacted her but it was only yesterday she realized she needed to go in as she needed the money to pay the rent.

She got out of bed, took a 10-minute shower, put on her clothes and left for work. On her way there, she started to wonder if Fry had come back from his honeymoon yet. She couldn't quite explain why but for some reason, she had been a bit obsessed with him for the past few weeks. Always thinking about him, hoping that he would return from his honeymoon soon, preferably without Sandy. Suddenly, the thought of going to work seemed wrong now that Fry wasn't there. She couldn't quite put her finger on it... Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't been sleeping for the past week, which was ironic because of all the amount of time she had spent in bed...

She soon arrived at the Planet Express building. She went inside to put all her stuff in her locker and went to find the others. It didn't take long. They were all in the lounge, watching TV, which was hardly surprising... When she came into the room, no one took any notice, except for Amy who invited her to sit with her at the table as she did her make-up.

"Leela, what happened to you? You don't come into work for weeks and you look terrible" said Amy. "Seriously, you look like you have put on weight".

"Thanks Amy" Leela said sarcastically.

"You also look very tired, like you haven't been to sleep in weeks".

"Thank you Amy".

"Have you looked in the mirror recently? I mean, look at the bags under your eyes...".

"Thank you Amy!"

"Sorry... I forgot you were so touchy about your looks...".

Leela sighs and rolls her eyes.

"So, where have you been?"

"Oh, I just didn't really feel like coming into work, not that anybody cared".

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nobody called or even sent an e-mail asking me where I was or why I didn't go to work".

"No one knew how to contact you, or anybody really. Everyone's contact details ended up lost somehow".

"How? Isn't Hermes in charge of all of that? He's, like, the most organised person I know".

"Well, about a week a go, Fry and Sandy came back from their honeymoon...".

"What? They're back? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Well, if you had actually come to work for once in your worthless life then you would know this" came a voice from behind her.

Leela turned around to see Sandy standing in front of the door. "Hello Sandy".

"Hello Leela. You look very horrible".

"Thank you".

"You have definitely put on a lot of weight. And look at the giant bags under your eyes. Get some sleep".

"Thank you for the advice".

"Yeah, whatever. Is everyone here?"

Leela looked around the room and saw Amy, Bender, Hermes, Zoidberg, the Professor and that janitor guy. The only person missing was Fry. "No, Fry's not here".

"Thanks eagle eye" said Sandy, giving her a dirty look.

Leela ignored the dirty look as Sandy yelled Fry's named several times.

"Coming Sandy" said Fry, running into the room.

Leela couldn't help but look at him as he did not look the same. Everyone else didn't seem to notice this but then she realized that everyone had had a week to get used to his new look. He wasn't wearing his normal outfit, he was wearing a white shirt with a blazer, black trousers and smart shoes. He didn't even have his hair horn any more, it looked like he had cut it off. He looked like a completely different person.

"Leela?" he said, looking at her. "You're back! You are a belated week aren't you?"

"What did you just say?"

"Belated. Doesn't that mean late?" he said, turning his attention to Sandy.

"Yes, but you used it wrong. And I thought we agreed that you would dye your hair brown?"

"I was going to do it after the party tomorrow...".

"Fry! We agreed! Forget it, we'll do it tonight. You're so useless".

Leela stared at Fry's sad face in disbelief. The only thing that was the same about Fry was his voice, but knowing Sandy, she will probably find a way to change that too.

"Now, everyone knows that tomorrow is the anniversary of my wedding. I've been married a month now, which I never thought would happen because, look at who I married" she said, pointing at Fry. "I'm surprised that he hasn't messed it up by now. Anyway, you all know that tomorrow we are throwing a party to celebrate. Now, I've been told to thank you for your help with organising the party, except you Leela" she said, looking at Leela.

"Well, she can't help it if she was sadistic can she?" Fry said.

"That's the wrong kind of sick, you idiot! Don't you listen to me at all when we are at home?"

"You say a lot of words which makes no sense and then you try to teach me new words as you think I need more words in my brain and...".

"Fry, shut up. Where was I? Oh yeah, I must let you all know that...".

"We're not allowed to come to the party?" Zoidberg asked.

"No, well you maybe. You can come, however, you will have to pay $50 in order to get into the party".

"$50? We have to pay $50 in order to attend a party where the only other guests are these losers?" said Bender, pointing at everyone in the room.

"I don't have $50 to come to the party" said Zoidberg.

"You never have any money!" Sandy snapped at Zoidberg. "And yes, you all have to pay $50, except Leela. Since you didn't have anything to do in the party, you have to pay $100".

"What?" Leela said.

"Now, if you excuse us, it's 4 o'clock and, we're going home" she said, grabbing Fry's hand and dragging him out of the room. "There, I thanked them, are you happy now?" they overheard Sandy say. "Now, lets go dye your hair, like you promised me you would yesterday". The doors closed and they couldn't hear her any more.

"Can you believe that girl?" Bender said.

"I knew there was something about her from the very beginning" said Hermes.

"Wait, what do you mean 'from the very beginning'?"

"Well, remember when we first met her?"

Leela nodded.

"We didn't like her".

"What do you mean you didn't like her?".

"Spluh! It was obvious that we didn't like her" Amy said.

"Then, why were you so nice to her?"

"We were just being polite" said Hermes. "There was just something about her that we didn't like. She was just too nice".

"If you didn't like her, then why did you make me be so nice to her?" she asked Amy.

"It's common politeness" she said.

"Don't you mean 'common courtesy'?"

"Whatever".

"We have spent this past week organising their stupid party while they sit in the lounge watching TV and reading magazines!" Hermes said. "Which means that I haven't had the time to re-organise my office since she moved everything around to make my office look nicer".

"Why would you do what she tell you to do? You never do what I tell you to do, or the Professor" Leela said, looking at the Professor who had fallen asleep.

"She promised to pay us $51, which is double the salary that the Professor is paying us after the severely reduced pay that he gave us a few years back" said Bender.

"But after you pay $50 to come to the party, you will be left $1".

"Exactly, the evil genius".

"Well, couldn't you just not turn up to the party?"

"We can't, we've been forced to go. She's got some kind of evil presence that makes you scared of what will happen is you don't do what she says" Zoidberg said.

"Okay..." Leela said.

"Well, now that Leela has now caught up on what she's missed, it is now 4:10 and we all have to go shopping".

"Shopping?"

"We all have to go shopping for new clothes" Amy explained. "Our clothes aren't formal enough apparently. You can come with us if you want, you look like you need new clothes".

Ignoring the new clothes comment, Leela said "Okay, sure" and followed everyone out of the room.

This left the Professor alone in the room still asleep. After a few minutes he finally woke up. "Good news everyone" he said, looking around the room. "Where is everyone? Oh well, back to sleep for me" he said, falling asleep.

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed reading this. Not sure when the next chapter will be uploaded, but it will be soon.**

**If you didn't like this chapter, then I'm sorry and the next one will be better. If you did, then I'm happy.**

**Thank you to everyone who has either reviewed this or has marked this in their favourites. Please keep reviewing and to give me some advice on how to make this a better story.**

**Signing off until the next chapter.**


	7. A Party To Remember

**Hello Fans!**

**I'm very sorry that it has been a long time since I have uploaded, which is why I have decided to upload not one but two chapters as my way of apologizing for not uploading as frequently as I should.**

**I think this is the longest chapter that I have written, nevertheless enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

"Okay, we got what we came for, let's pay for it and go."

"Not yet Leela, I just need to get something for someone."

"Amy, we're in the lingerie department, who do you know that would like lingerie as a gift?"

"Kif would."

"Kif? Why would Kif want...? Oh..."

"Yeah..." Amy said, nodding her head. "It's my way of thanking him for coming with me to the party."

"Kif is coming with you?"

"Yes, he didn't want me to suffer alone so he offered to come with me. Isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Is it just you bringing someone?"

"Well, no... Fry is bringing Sandy..."

"I knew that, it is obvious that he was going to bring her."

"Hermes is bringing his wife and kid, the Professor is bringing his son-clone thingy and Bender is coming with one of his lady 'friends'."

"What about Zoidberg and Scruffy?"

"Who are they again?"

"Scruffy is the janitor and Zoidberg is that pink cockroach from out of space."

"Oh, them. I don't think so."

"Great, I'll be spending the night with those losers."

"Not necessarily" came a voice from behind them.

They both turn around to see who the voice belongs to. "Zapp Brannigan?"

"The one and only" Zapp said, dramatically.

"What are you doing in the lingerie department?" Leela asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out".

"I don't think I want to find out" Leela thought to herself.

"Now, about this loser party you're going to...".

"Have you been spying on us?" Amy asked him.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two while looking at the lovely, soft silky lingerie. It's just as soft as my velour uniform..."

Amy and Leela stared at him in disgust.

"So anyway, do you want to take me to the party?"

"Zapp, I would never take you anywhere with me."

"Oh, come on. I know our relationship has had it's ups and downs..."

"What relationship? We never had a relationship! What we did does not count as a relationship!"

"...but you have to take a chance on us!"

"There is no us!"

"Okay, I can see you're still having difficulty with your decision, so let me put it this way; you can either go to the party alone and depressed and hang out with the losers or you can bring me and be the envy of all your friends, or failing that, the losers."

Leela had to think about this. Although she didn't want to go alone, it sounded much better than going with Zapp, but the thought of Sandy being there with Fry was just too much to bare, even though she should be used to it by now.

"Well, when you put it that way..."

_The day of the party_

"Oh, this was a big mistake."

"You're only noticing this now?"

"You're not being helpful. You've been like this since we left the store!"

"I thought I was being helpful."

"Well, you weren't! Now I have to attend this stupid party with a stupid jackass."

"Hello ladies!" came Zapp's voice from behind them.

They turned around and saw Zapp and Kif standing there wearing tuxedos.

"Hi Amy. Hi Leela" said Kif. He walked over and kissed Amy on the cheek. "We would have been here earlier but _somebody_ got us lost."

"I managed to get us here didn't I?"

"Yes you did, after circling around it 7 times!"

"Well, the good news is that I'm here and ready for some loving."

"Okay, first of all, there will be no loving of any kind. You're just here as..."

"Eye-candy?"

"Sure, whatever. Let's just get this over and done with" Leela said, pushing him into the building.

They walked down the hallway and saw Sandy, who was wearing a gold sequin dress, standing in the doorway of the lounge holding a box. Leela assumed that the box must be where you put the money in order to get into the room. Amy offered to go in first to prove that Sandy wasn't as bad as she was, though Leela wasn't so sure about her plan.

"Hi Sandy" Amy said.

"Hi Alice. Who's your scrawny friend?"

"This is my boyfriend Kif" said Amy.

Sandy grabs his hand to shake it but then drops it quickly. "Eww! Your hands are squishy! Where are your bones?"

"Well, I don't have bones, I'm supported by..."

"Actually, I don't care! Where's my $50?"

Amy took $50 from her purse and put it in the box.

"You too Squishy!"

Kif took $50 from his wallet, puts it in the box and walks into the room with Amy.

Leela attempted to follow Amy and Kif but Sandy saw her and blocked her way. "Hold it one-eye! You're not coming in until you have..."

Leela wondered why she had stopped in mid-sentence but then she realized that she was staring at Zapp.

"Hello beautiful. I'm Zapp Brannigan"

"Oh, I know who you are" Sandy said, giggling.

"What's the entry fee for this party, beautiful?" he asked.

"You said that already" Leela said quietly.

Sandy glared at Leela and then continued staring at Zapp. "Don't worry about that, famous people like you don't have to pay. You can come in free of charge."

"Well, thank you" he said, walking into the room.

Leela starts to follow him but Sandy, yet again, blocks her way. "Where do you think your going?"

"You just said that we can go in for free."

"No, I said that _he_ can go in for free. You, on the other hand, owe me $150."

"What? Yesterday you said I only had to pay $100, which I still think is stupid..."

"Well, the thing is you're the last guest that I was, unfortunately, expecting and I just realized that I am $50 short of what I was supposed to get."

"That makes no sense!"

"Either way, you owe me $150."

Leela took the money from her purse and puts it in the box. "This is stupid."

"You said that already" Sandy said, putting the money from the box into her handbag.

They both walked into the lounge and Sandy immediately ran towards Zapp, who then offered her a drink, which was mainly alcohol. This left Leela on her own to look around the room at what her co-workers had been planning all week. The room looked the same as it normally did. The only difference was that there was a disco ball, a CD player, tacky decorations and a banner that said 'Happy One-Month Anniversary Sandy and Fry!'

For the rest of the night, Leela had to sit down in the corner with Scruffy and Zoidberg, although she was confused about how he managed to get in to the party as he didn't have any money but then she realized that it was just Zoidberg and she didn't really care about it that much. Leela didn't really want to talk to them, so all she could do was sit there and watch Zapp hitting on Sandy, Amy making out with Kif, Bender talking to his 'friend', Hermes' son and the clone boy running around making noise and the Professor, Hermes and his wife were yelling at them. Other times she shut her eyes and listened to the music or thought about what she could be doing instead, for example eating a pizza while watching TV, which sounded much more pleasing than being at the party.

After some time, and a lot of drinks, Sandy turned off the music, which made everyone stop what they were doing and look at her. "I would just like to say thank you for coming and giving me your money. I have made $650 in one night so thank you all for that, except for Zoidberg. Why are you here?"

"It's a party, so I thought I would come, why not?"

"You weren't invited! You shouldn't be here!"

"And why wasn't I invited?"

"You don't have any money and you smell like you live in a dumpster."

"You may mock me, but don't you mock my home!"

"You mean you actually live in a dumpster? Never mind, I don't want to know. Well, since you didn't pay, you must leave!"

"What? I had to climb through the bathroom window in order to get in here! Can't I stay for a bit longer?"

"You heard the lady" Zapp said. He grabbed Zoidberg by the arm and threw him out of the room. Afterwards, Sandy applauded him.

"Thank you, hold your applause please. It was nothing really."

"One final thing, the music will be on for ten more minutes, then you have to leave." Then she turned the music back on and started to dance with Zapp. Everyone else started dancing, except for the two boys, the Professor and Hermes had dumped them on Scruffy.

Leela didn't have anyone to dance with, and she wasn't going to dance with an imaginary person like the Professor was doing, she wasn't insane. She looked at her wrist-thingy and saw that it was only about 9:20, although she wanted to leave the party as quickly as she could, regardless of the time. She had planned to sit there and watch them dance for the last 10 minutes, when she felt something touch her shoulder.

"Sorry if I startled you, Leela" said the stranger.

Leela looked at the stranger. He had short brown hair, wore a black suit with matching smart shoes and was holding a red rose. Was she supposed to recognise him? "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"You don't recognise me?"

Leela shook her head, although she thought that his voice was familiar...

"Well, maybe I have changed a little since I married Sandy..."

"Fry?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"I'm sorry about before, I just really couldn't tell it was you."

"Don't worry about it, it's fine."

"This does explain why I didn't see you here before now."

"Actually, I have just arrived. Sandy sent me home to change my clothes. I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt before but she said that it wasn't formal enough."

Leela couldn't help but look at him. He look so different to the Fry she knew a few months ago.

"So anyway, this is for you" he said, giving her the rose.

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"To be honest, it was for Sandy but she is busy right now..." he said, watching Sandy dancing with Zapp, and then kissing him.

"I feel sorry for you right now."

"It's alright, she gets like that after a few drinks. The same thing happened at her bachelorette party."

"You know about that?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine with it."

"Are you sure you're fine with that?"

"Sure, I'm used to it. My ex-girlfriend Michelle used to do it all the time, now that I think about it."

"So, did you just come to give me the rose?"

"Well, I saw you sitting by yourself and everyone is dancing and we don't have anyone to dance with... Long story short, do you want to dance with me?"

Leela nodded, as Fry took her hand and they started dancing. She smiled at him. Even though he looked different, he was still the same Fry at heart. It was a slow song, so they were dancing close enough to hear him breath in her ear.

"Can I axe you something?" Leela said, without thinking.

"What is it?"

"Do you think it was the right thing to marry Sandy?" She had been wondering about that, but she hadn't have planned to ask him. Maybe it had something to do with all the drinks she had.

"At times yes, but Sandy keeps saying that it was the best decision that I've ever made."

"Really? But it must make you mad to see your wife, well, doing that" she said, pointing at Sandy kissing Zapp.

"Like I said, I'm used to it."

Although she was mad at him for not seeing that Sandy was not right for him, she just smiled at him and they continued dancing. She hadn't seen Fry in ages and she was going to make every moment count.

"Why did you axe?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but she doesn't seem right for you..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, don't you ever think about what would happen if you and I dated?"

"All the time."

"Really?"

"Leela, I was obsessed with you for years, those feelings don't just go away."

"It seemed like they did. You seemed so happy with her, but not as much now."

"I always think about what would have happen if you said yes to me. Sometimes I think about us being married, or out on dates. Even situations like this, us dancing together, me holding you close..."

Leela's heart was racing, she had never heard Fry speak like this before. She always thought Fry was stupid, but maybe if she had paid a bit more attention or at least given him a chance, then it would have been her that was married to him, not Sandy.

"You probably think that's stupid..."

"No, no, I think it's nice."

They stop dancing and looked at each other. Leela wasn't sure if it was because she had too much to drink or because she wasn't thinking clearly, but she slowly leaned in and kissed Fry on the lips. She quickly pulled away when she realized what she was doing. She started to worry about what Fry's reaction would be. Different situations were swimming in her head, but what he did was something she wasn't expecting...

He kissed her back! Leela was thinking that he would be angry or storm off, but she definitely didn't see this coming. She knew this was wrong, and she guessed that Fry knew that too, but it felt so right.

It only lasted for about a minute because Sandy had chosen this moment to stop kissing Zapp, which meant bad news for the both of them. Sandy turned off the music and yelled "Party's over! Get out!" She grabbed Fry's hand and dragged him out of the room.

Soon after they left, everyone started leaving. Soon it was just Leela on her own. Amy was supposed to drive her home, but she left to take Kif back to her place, so she decided to walk home. It was going to be a long journey home, so she had enough time to go over the events that had just happened.

What will happen tomorrow? Will Fry be angry at her for breaking up his marriage? Will he come to his senses and ditch Sandy for her? All she knew was that she had to get home to bed.

* * *

**What will happen next? Instead of waiting weeks and weeks to find out, you can read the next chapter!**

**Enjoy the next chapter and please review!**


	8. The Delivery Crew

**Hello again fans!**

**I'm sure you know about me uploading two chapters so I won't bother typing it out again.**

**Though ch 7 is the longest chapter I have written, this is the shortest chapter I have written. Weird huh?**

**Ignore my ramblings, enjoy reading!**

* * *

Leela was lying in her bed, wide awake. She had come home at 11 o'clock, watched TV until 1:30 and then climbed into bed five minutes later. It was nearly 6:00 and she hadn't slept at all. It had been like this for weeks now, and she was very tired. Normally, she would just watch TV but there was nothing on. Other times she would listen to her music or close her eyes and block out the noise that was disturbing her, but tonight however, those things didn't work for her. All she could do was lie there and think about what happened at the party.

She still couldn't believe that Fry kissed her. To be fair, she had kissed him first, thought she had never expected him to kiss her back. She could have had imagined it, she did have a lot of drinks that night. But it felt so real, she couldn't have had imagined it. So many conflicting thoughts in her head. On the one hand he knew that Fry would, probably, never cheat on Sandy, although he had a good reason to do so considering the amount of times she had cheated on him, but on the other hand the kiss felt so real, it must have happened.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud ringing sound. It was her alarm going off. She turned it off and saw that it was 9 o'clock. At first she wondered how the time past so quickly, but then thought that wasn't important and starts to get out of bed. Then she thought about Fry being there at work today. After what happened at the party, it was going to be awkward between them, especially when he is always with Sandy, so she decided not to go to work.

"You got Spam!" said her wrist-thingy.

Leela checked her spam folder and saw that it was an e-mail from work. Before Fry met Sandy, he sent her countless amounts of e-mails asking her out. It came to the point where she had to send all the e-mails directly to her spam folder, though she regrets that decision now. She opens the e-mail and reads it:

_Leela,_

_There is an important meeting on today, so you must come into work, although I really hope you don't you fat, ugly, husband-stealing, one-eyed freak!_

_Sandy_

How did Sandy get her e-mail address? And what right has she got to call her that? The answers to those questions will have to wait as she now has to get ready for work.

* * *

Leela ran into the conference room and sat down in her seat. She looks around the room hoping to see Fry, but she couldn't see him.

"Good news everyone!" said the Professor, walking into the room. "You will be making a delivery to the Democratic Order of Planets."

"Wait a minute, isn't that the DOOP?" Leela asked.

"Oh my, no" said the Professor. "Someone barged in and offered me $5 for us to deliver a very important package to the Democratic Order of Planets, otherwise known as the DOOP."

"Who would do that?" Leela asked.

"That would be me!" Sandy said, marching her way into the room with Fry close behind her. He gave a small wave at Leela and stood next to Sandy.

"It's about time you lot actually did some work around here! That's why I'm paying for you to deliver a very important package to the handsome Zapp Brannigan. Normally I would go to a better delivery company but you lot are the only ones who are so corrupt that you will take any price to deliver a package."

"Damn skippy!" the Professor suddenly said.

"So, you're expecting us to deliver a package to that idiot for $5?" Leela asked.

"Well, a job is a job" said Hermes. "Get to work!"

"But Hermes..."

"But nothing! That $5 is a net gain profit for Planet Express, since we really don't go on deliveries any more. Now go and deliver the package already!"

"Alright fine. Bender, put the package into the ship."

"Already done" Sandy said.

"Good, because I wasn't going to do it" Bender said.

"When did that happen?" asked Leela.

"Where did you think we were?" Sandy said. "I was watching Fry put the package on the ship."

"Fine, whatever. To the ship!" Leela said, walking off with Fry and Sandy following her.

Leela came back into the room. "Bender, you too!"

"Oh, man!" Bender said. He through the magazine he was reading on the floor and stomped off towards the ship.

Leela only just realised that Sandy was following them into the ship. "Where do you think you're going?"

"It's my package you're delivering. I'm just making sure it actually gets there." She pushes past Leela and walks into the ship.

"What about Fry?"

"Who? Oh yeah my husband. Sure I'd like to spend more time with him. The thought doesn't disgust me at all." Sandy went to sit in Leela's chair.

"Why are you sitting in my chair? Surely you're not flying this ship."

"If a one-eyed woman with bad depth perception can fly a ship, why can't I?"

"But Sandy, you have never flown a ship before" Fry said.

"I've driven a hover-car! They're basically the same."

"But Sandy...".

"Shut up Fry!" said Sandy, starting the ship's engine.

She had managed to fly the ship out of the Planet Express building without knocking it down, but it still didn't mean that she could continue doing Leela's job.

"Okay you have flown enough, give me back the controls."

"No, we've still got to find the DOOP headquarters to deliver the package."

"Why do you want to deliver a package to the DOOP? Is it because Zapp is there?"

"No, of course not. I'm happily married to what-his-name."

"It's bad enough that you married Fry, but now you're dating Zapp Brannigan?"

"I'm not dating him, and even if I was, at least I got a man."

"That's it! Get out of the chair now!" Leela said, pushing her our of the chair.

"Don't push me!" Sandy yelled.

She got up from the floor and punched Leela in the face. With a swift "Hi-ya!" Leela kicked Sandy in the stomach and she fell on to the controls. The ship spun around in circles and everyone fell on the floor. Sandy moved from the controls, and the ship came to a stop.

"Is everyone okay?" Leela asked.

"We're fine, no thanks to you Leela!" Sandy said.

"What did I do?"

"You kicked me into the controls!"

"Yeah, you did whatever she just said" said Bender, joining in the argument.

"You started it!" Leela said, realising that what she said wasn't going to help her win the argument.

"Guys?" Fry interrupted. "Where are we?"

Everyone looked out the window and saw nothing but pitch-blackness.

"Oh no, we're in the Galaxy of Limbo."

"Where's that?" asked Fry.

"It's nowhere. There is nothing here. No planets, no life, nothing."

Bender sighs. "Great, we're lost!"

"Now what are we going to do?"

* * *

**Okay, so I like ending on cliff hangers. Sue me! It's just so you won't get bored and keep reading the story. I'm sorry to say that you will have to wait a few weeks to find out what happens. Now that I'm back at school, I've got homework and exams to do (apparently)**

**I'm also sorry that there wasn't much Fry x Leela in this chapter but that will be the main focus in the next chapter.**

**Also please review.**

**See ya!**


	9. Stuck In Limbo

**Hello Futurama Fans! This is the long awaited Ch 9 of 'Jealously Is A Terrible Thing'.**

**This is just a short chapter of them being stuck in 'Limbo'. I do not have a plan to get them out of there yet, so they are going to be stuck there for a while.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"What are we going to do now, Leela?" Fry asked. "What are we going to do now, Leela? What are we going to do now, Leela?"

"I don't know Fry, but you need to calm down"Leela said, calmly.

"What are we going to do now, Leela?" he asked again.

"Will you stop asking her that?" Sandy shouted. "You have been asking her for hours!"

"That's because he knows an expect when he sees one" said Leela.

"You're the one who got us lost in the first place!"

"If you hadn't fell on the controls, we wouldn't be here!"

"You kicked me onto the controls!"

"What are we going to do now, Leela?" Fry asked.

"Shut up Fry!" Sandy and Leela yelled at him.

"Don't yell at him!" Sandy shouted at Leela. "You have no right to yell at him! He's not your husband!"

"Please! You don't even treat him like a husband!"

"Don't start with that me! You had your chance! He's mine now!"

"Will you guys shut up?" Bender shouted. "I can't listen to this crap any more!"

"Be quiet, robot!" Sandy said to him.

"Don't tell me to be quiet!"

"I think, for once, we should listen to Bender" Leela said.

"What do you mean 'for once'? You should always listen to me!" Bender said.

"Arguing is getting us nowhere" said Leela, ignoring Bender. "All we've done for the past hour is argue and we're still stuck here."

"What are we going to do now, Leela?" Fry asked.

"What we are going to do now is stay put."

"It's not like we can go anywhere" Sandy said, quietly.

Ignoring the urge to punch her in the face, Leela continues talking. "What we have to do now is to go to sleep in order to save on oxygen. Then we have to think of a plan to get out of here."

"Great plan, Leela" said Sandy, sarcastically.

"What about me? I don't breathe oxygen" Bender said.

"I suggest that you power down while we're asleep" Leela said.

"Why should I?"

"Because we don't trust you with our stuff!" Sandy said. "Who knows what you do with our stuff!"

"Forget it!" said Bender. "I'm not going to turn myself off just so you humans can sleep!"

"Fine! I'll just have to turn you off myself then" said Sandy. She presses the on/off button on Bender and he stops moving. "Now that he has been taken care of, lets discuss the bedroom arrangement. Me and Fry will be taking your room."

"Why?" Leela asked.

"Yours is the biggest bedroom on the ship."

"So, where am I suppose to sleep?"

"In Fry's room."

"Why can't you sleep in there?"

"Your room actually have a bed, Fry's room has hammocks. I am not sleeping in a hammock. Come on Fry, let's go" Sandy said, dragging Fry by his arm into Leela's room.

Leela walks into Fry's room. She sees that the hammocks do not have pillows or blankets so she heads to her room in order to get some. On her way out, she sees Fry standing in the doorway. "Hi Leela" he said.

"Hi Fry. What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you these blankets and this pillow" Fry said, handing them to her.

"Thank you" Leela said, taking them from him.

"I remembered that Bender stole my pillow and blankets so I brought some from your room for you."

"That's so thoughtful of you, Fry." She puts them on the hammock. "Wait, weren't these on my bed?"

"Sandy wasn't comfortable sleeping on things that you slept on, so she asked me to give them to you."

"Really?"

"Well, she actually said to fire them from the torpedo tubes, but I thought that you might need them so..."

"Okay... Well, thank you again."

"You're welcome."

"It's nice that you did that for me, especially after what happened yesterday..."

"What happened yesterday?" Fry asked.

"You know, at the party yesterday. We were dancing together, then we kissed."

"No we didn't."

"Yes we did. You even kissed me back!"

"No I didn't. Nothing happened last night. We danced and that was it" he said, leaving the room.

"But, Fry..." she started to say, but he already left.

Leela lies down on the hammock under the blankets and stares at the ceiling. She was sure that the kiss happened, it felt so real. Was it possible that she imagined the whole thing? Why would she? She didn't really think of Fry that way, well at least not recently... It wouldn't explain Sandy's outburst at the end of the party. Plus, she hadn't slept in weeks... She continues lying in the hammock, staring at the ceiling, wondering what was happening in the world around her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and for being patient with me for this story. When it comes to writing this, I have terrible writers block, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing this. I like to challenge myself.**

**In case anyone is confused about what happened at the end of this chapter, Chapter 10 will explain it more. It will have flashbacks of when Fry and Sandy met, them on their honeymoon and what really happened at the end of the party in Ch 7.**

**Please review. Expect Ch 10 to be uploaded in a few weeks. Bye!**


	10. Embedded Flashbacks

**Hello fans!**

**Welcome to the long awaited chapter of Jealousy Is A Terrible Thing! Sorry it's been so long since I've uploaded a chapter. I'm trying to be more focused and hope to have Ch 11 done either next month or the month after that. I do have plans to write more stories but until then, this will be my next focus (other than my homework and revision of course, I'm only in my teens!)**

**I'll admit that the characters (apart from Sandy) are more OOC than usual, so don't say I didn't warn you. I'll also admit this is longer than my previous chapters but hopefully you will enjoy it.**_  


* * *

Present Day_

Fry walks into Leela's room and sees Sandy lying on top of the bed, reading a magazine. She gives him a quick glance as he lies down next to her, but then continues reading. "Did you do what I asked you to?" she asked him.

"Kind of..." Fry said, slowly.

"You gave them to her, didn't you?" Sandy asked without looking at him.

"Yes, I did" he said, looking away from her.

Sandy sighs. "Well, I can't expect you to do everything I tell you to, can I?" She rolls her eyes.

"Why are you wearing your normal clothes?"

"If by normal clothes, you mean the clothes I was wearing when I first entered the ship and still wearing now, then it's because I don't have another set of clothes to change into."

"Well, why don't you just wear one of Leela's nightclothes?"

"I am not wearing any clothes that belong to that one-eyed tramp!" said Sandy, raising her voice. She puts the magazine on the bed and looks at Fry, folding her arms. "Speaking of the tramp, did she ask you about yesterday?"

"Yes she did" said Fry, nodding his head.

"What did you say?"

"I said that the kiss did not happen."

"Good boy" she said, patting his head as if he were a dog. "And she brought it?"

"I think so."

Sandy continues looking at him and sees that he has a sad look on his face. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's just, I don't feel comfortable doing this..."

"Doing what?"

"Lying to Leela. I can't do it..."

"Listen Fry, if you want to stay married to me..."

"That's the thing. I'm still not sure I want to. It's like I told you after the party, that kiss changed me..."

"Oh no, not this again..." said Sandy, sighing and rolling her eyes. "Can we please not do this again? It was so boring when we did it the first time."

"Sorry, but I need to get this off of my chest" Fry said. "Again."

"Fine, go ahead" Sandy said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Thank you. Now, do you remember what happened after the party?"

_Flashback 1_

Sandy turned off the music and yelled "Party's over! Get out!" She grabbed Fry's hand and dragged him out of the room. She pushed Fry into the corner and watched as everyone slowly started to leave. After everyone had left, Sandy pushed Fry back into the lounge and stood staring at him angrily with her hands on her hips. "What were you doing kissing that one-eyed tart?"

"I wasn't kissing her" Fry lied, hoping to get away with it.

"Don't lie to me!" Sandy shouted at him. "I may have had a lot to drink tonight but I'm still sober enough to know what cheating on a spouse looks like!".

"But I didn't cheat on a spouse, I cheated on you" said Fry.

"Aha! You admit it! Wait a minute... I am your spouse!"

"No, you're not, you're my wife."

"They mean the same thing you idiot!"

"I don't think so..." Fry said, shaking his head.

"Do you want me to get the dictionary out again?"

"Maybe you should look up the word 'cheating' in that stupid word book of yours while you are at it!" shouted Fry.

"I did not cheat, you hypocrite!"

"First of all, I saw you kissing Zapp Brannigan earlier, so that was you cheating on me! Second of all, how dare you call me hippo-crate!"

"I didn't call you a hippo-crate! There is no such thing as a hippo-crate! You're an idiot!" Sandy said, slapping Fry on his arm.

"Ow! That hurt! Still, you cheated on me!"

"It's different!"

"I don't see how you kissing Zapp is different to me kissing Leela."

"This is different! Remember what we talked about on our way to Nuevo Barcelona?"

_Flashback 2_

"Will you please walk faster?" Sandy said to Fry. "And stop dropping the luggage! You're going to make us miss our flight!"

"Can we please rest for a bit?" Fry said.

"Fine, but only for 5 minutes. The plane leaves in half an hour" said Sandy, sitting down on a nearby bench.

Fry puts the luggage down beside the bench and then sits down next to her. "I can't believe that we are going on our honeymoon."

"Yes, it's a dream come true" Sandy said, sarcastically.

"I can't believe that we got married!"

"Yeah, yeah, blah blah. You have been saying that since we got here."

"Where are we going again?"

"Nuevo Barcelona. This is the hundredth time I've said it!"

"Cool, we're going to Portugal."

"No, you idiot, it's in Spain!"

"Wow. I haven't been anywhere other than New New York since I have arrived in the year 3000."

"I know that's a lie. You've been to other planets, you told me so yourself."

"I meant that I haven't been to other continents on Earth."

"Continents?"

"You know, places like Spain and China. They're both continents in the country Africa."

Sandy was about to correct him, when she saw a man wearing a white t-shirt, grey trousers, white trainers, sunglasses and brown messy hair coming towards her. "Sandy? Is that you?"

"Mark?" Sandy said, standing up.

Mark pulled Sandy towards him for a hug. "I haven't seen you in months. How have you been?"

"Well, I just got married and I'm going on my honeymoon now."

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you. Where are you going?"

"Neuvo Barcelona."

"What a coincidence! Me and Sandra are going there on holiday together."

"Wow, what an amazing coincidence! What are the chances of that happening?"

"I don't know" said Mark, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, you and Sandra are still together?" asked Sandy.

"Yes, and I'm planning on proposing to her" Mark whispered.

"Good for you" Sandy said sarcastically. "I hope she says 'yes'."

"So do I. Well, it was nice seeing you again" Mark said, hugging Sandy again. "No hard feelings?"

"None at all. See you on the flight." Sandy said, waving goodbye to Mark as he walked away. She turned towards Fry. "Fry, your five minutes of rest is up. Grab the luggage and move it!"

"Who was that guy?" said Fry as he started to pick up the luggage.

"My ex-boyfriend."

"You didn't tell me you had an ex-boyfriend."

"Yes I did, don't you remember the day we met?"

_Flashback 3_

Fry is sitting alone at a bar drinking his beer thinking about his day. Thinking about Leela and what she said about moving on. It's true that he has been asking her out non-stop since he met her, and although he has dated other women, he always found himself back with Leela so to speak. It has been roughly 5 years and he hasn't gotten a single yes from her in that time, maybe it is time to move on...

After he finished his beer, he decided that it was time to go home. It was 9 o'clock and he didn't want to get home too late because the last time he got home late, Bender locked him outside of the apartment as punishment for waking him up.

On the way out, he bumped into a woman with blonde hair and she dropped her bag, causing various things to fall out of it. The woman started to pick the things up and put them back in her bag. Fry decided to help her, after all it was his fault that she dropped her stuff in the first place. "I'm so sorry" Fry apologized. "Let me help you."

"No, don't apologize, it's my fault. I never look where I am going" she said. She looked in her bag, double-checking that everything was in there. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome, what-ever-your-name-is."

"My name is Sandy Slovak. What's yours?"

"Philip J. Fry, but you can just call me Fry."

"Okay then, hello Fry" Sandy said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

Fry shook her hand, but then heard a ringing sound. "What's that noise?"

"Oh, that's my phone. Someone is sending me a text." She takes her phone out of her bag and looks at it. "It's from my boyfriend Mark. It's probably texting me to say that he is running late for our date again." She starts to read the text out loud:

Im sry to tell u this in a txt, but Im braking up w/ u. Im leeving u for ur friend Sandra. Again sry. :(

"I can't believe it, he's dumped me" Sandy said, starting to cry.

"Oh no, don't cry" said Fry, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Why would he leave me? Especially for Sandra! She's just like me, only she has black hair and a boyfriend stealer!"

"Well, if it means anything to you, you seem nicer than Sandra."

Sandy puts her phone back in her bag and starts to hug Fry tightly. "Thank you." After are few minutes, she slowly lets go of him. "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well, it's complicated..."

"Well, maybe we could sit down and talk about it and perhaps make it less complicated..." said Sandy, holding Fry's hand.

"Okay..." Fry said.

_Flashback 2_

"And then you went on to bore me to death with the boring stories about how you have always loved Leela but she always rejected you and that she always acted like a bi-"

"Hey, I'm not the one who said that. That's what you said, not me" Fry interrupted her.

"Whatever, the point is someone said it."

"So, if you were being bored by me, then why did you stay and listen to me?"

"Well, partly because I was sad that my boyfriend dumped me by a text message and I was too tired to go home, but mostly because I was wasted! The alcohol made you more interesting, and it still does."

"So, that Mark guy was your ex-boyfriend?" Fry asked.

"Yes he was, like I've said so many times before" Sandy said. "I knew something was up when I saw that he booked two tickets to Nuevo Barcelona."

"When did you see this?"

"Last week when I was checking his email."

"You hacked into his email account?"

"It's not hacking if you know his password."

"Is this the reason why we are going? Because you knew that he was going?"

"Well, that and I want to get back together with him."

"What?" Fry said, standing up.

"Relax, I don't want to date him. I just want him to fall in love with me so he will leave Sandra for me, and then I'll get to dump him straight afterwards, leaving him with nothing!"

"You can't do that! You're married to me!"

"Just because I'm married to you doesn't mean I can't date other men."

"I'm pretty sure it does, otherwise it's cheating."

"Well, not with me. I'm special."

"In what way?"

"I can get away with whatever I want. Like at the bachelorette party, I made out with some random dude."

"You did what?" Fry said, raising his voice slightly.

"Oh yeah, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Well, we're married now, I don't care any more. At least it wasn't Leela that told you."

"Leela knew and she didn't tell me?" said Fry, sitting down on the bench again.

"Well, she was going to tell you but I banned her from coming to the wedding so she didn't get to."

"You banned her? But I thought you told me not to invite her because of our history."

"That's what I wanted you to think, but really I didn't want her to come. I hate her" Sandy said, standing up.

"You hate her? Since when?"

"Since the very first day I met her. Now can we please go? The plane is leaving in 15 minutes!"

"Okay fine. But I still don't want you seeing other men though."

"Don't even think about saying that to me. That's an argument you will never win. Monogamy doesn't affect me."

"What's monogamy?" asked Fry.

Sandy sighs and shakes her head. "Remind me to buy you a dictionary when we come back from our honeymoon. Now get a move on!" She shouted at him, then walking off.

Fry started to pick up the luggage and runs after Sandy. "What's a dictionary?"

"Look, if you're going to be my husband, we're going to have to make some changes."

"What kind of changes?"

"Well, I'm going to help you improve your vocabulary."

"Improve my what?"

Sandy sighs. "I put more words in your brain. You need speak proper" she said patronisingly.

"Oh, okay. What else?"

"I never liked your orange hair, it looks weird. You should die it brown. And please cut off that stupid hair horn, it looks ridiculous!"

"Okay..."

"I'm also going to buy you new clothes..."

Fry stops in the middle of the corridor. "Hold on, you want to change everything about me?"

"Basically, yes. Now come on, we are only a few steps away from the plane!" said Sandy, storming off and boarding the plane. Fry ran after her in order to catch up with her.

_Flashback 1_

"Remember what happened now?" asked Sandy.

"Yeah, I remember. You spent our honeymoon throwing yourself at Mark the whole time we were there!"

"Well, I told you the plan, you knew what was going to happen."

"But it didn't even work!"

"It sort of did work when Sandra eventually broke up with him after she caught us in bed together."

"You did what?"

"Hitting on him wasn't working so I got him drunk, took him to our honeymoon suite and one thing lead to another..."

"I don't need to hear the details" Fry said, covering his ears with his hands.

"It wasn't even worth the trouble. Not only did they get back together 24 hours later, they got engaged! What a waste of time."

"Then what was the point of doing it?"

"It's like I told you, I'm special. I can date whoever I want" said Sandy, folding her arms.

"Since I'm married to you, I should be able to date who I want."

Sandy shakes her head, sits down on the couch and says "No you can't. In this marriage, I'm the only one who gets to do that."

"Fine then, in that case I want a divorce!" said Fry, turning his back on her.

"What did you say?" Sandy yelled.

"Listen, you are a horrible person and I wish I never married you! And besides, I think I'm in love with..."

"If you say 'Leela', I will beat you up until you are bleeding internally!" said Sandy, shaking her fist in a threatening way.

Fry slowly turned towards her. "I'm sorry, but yes, it is Leela. At first I thought it was never going to happen. I gave up on trying to be with her and settled for you."

"'Settled' for me?" Sandy said. "What do you mean by 'settled'?"

Fry ignores her and continues talking. "But when I was kissing her, I felt all of my old feelings for her rushing back. It reminded me of who I used to be, and I like that person better..."

"Fry, what's the point of this story?" Sandy interrupted.

"The point is I'm in love with Leela and I don't want to be married to you any more" Fry said, walking away.

"Don't you dare walk out on me!" Sandy said, standing up.

"Try and stop me!" said Fry as he continued walking away from her.

As Fry walked further away from her, Sandy marched over to the door and stood in the middle of the doorway. "Where do you think you're going?" she said angrily with her arms folded.

"I'm done talking to you!" said Fry. "Now, move away from the door!"

"Who do you think you are? You can't talk to me like that! Now sit down on the couch."

"Did you not hear me? I said I don't want to-" Fry said.

Sandy violently shoved Fry to the floor before he could finish his sentence. "I SAID SIT DOWN!" Sandy yelled at the top of her voice.

Fry slowly got up and ran over to the couch in fear of getting hurt again.

"Listen, you do not have the right to walk out on me" said Sandy, walking towards him. "Now, unfortunately we are married until death do us part, so you don't leave me until you die."

Fry buried his head in his hands.

"What's the matter, crybaby?" Sandy said, taunting him. "Are you crying like a little girl?"

"No, my head hurts from when you pushed me over" said Fry, his voice sounding muffled. "Also, I think that I'm bleeding" he said, showing her the drops of blood on his hand.

"Oh boo-hoo! It's just a bit of blood. I bleed all the time and you don't hear me complaining!"

"Are we done yet?" asked Fry.

"Almost" said Sandy as she started pacing up and down the room. "Since you have now fallen for that one-eyed witch, I must now plot my revenge."

"Why do you care if she likes me or not?"

"No one steals my husband, even if he is just a rebound guy."

"I'm just some rebound guy to you?"

"I met you right after I broke up with my boyfriend. Of course you're the rebound guy!"

Fry shudders. "I feel so used."

"Anyway, I have a plan in mind and you're going to help me."

"Why should I help you?"

"I'm your wife!" Sandy said, stomping her foot as if she were a child.

"We have been arguing all night! What makes you think that I will help you now?"

"If you don't help me, I will make your life a living hell" Sandy whispered slowly.

"Well, life with you is quite hellish already..." Fry said quietly to himself. "I can't imagine how it could get any worse..."

"Do we have a deal?"

Fry stands up and sighs. "All right, I'll do it on one condition."

"What?"

"We go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"I'm bleeding and I feel dizzy."

"Fine, we go to the hospital, but I get to tell you the plan on the way." She grabbed Fry by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

_Present Time_

"Fry, what was the point of that?" Sandy asked.

"The point is I had a concussion" said Fry.

"No, I don't mean that pointless hospital visit. I mean having to remember all of those things for no reason at all."

"It's like I told you, I'm in love with Leela and I feel guilty for lying to her. I can't go on with this plan" said Fry, getting off the bed.

"You agreed to it!" said Sandy, getting off the bed also.

"You caught me at a weak moment!"

"What weak moment?"

"You pushed me on to the floor and made me have a concussion! I wasn't thinking clearly..."

"It doesn't matter what you think anyway. The plan has already begun. You can't back out of it now."

"Well, since we have only started the plan, there is always time to undo it. I can just go back to Leela and say that you forced me to say those things to her, confess my love for her, divorce you and everything will go back to normal" Fry said, walking towards the door.

Sandy runs ahead of him and locks the door. "You can't do that Fry. It's too late, the wheels are in motion."

"What does that even mean?" Fry asked.

"It means that it is too late to tell her anything. We started this plan together, and we're going to finish it together."

"No, you started this plan."

"No, I am the genius that came up with the plan. You are the idiot who started the plan by telling her that the kiss didn't happen."

"Oh yeah."

"Now, shut up and go to bed. I need some sleep" said Sandy, lying on top of the bed.

Fry starts to pull back the bed covers until Sandy stops him. "What are you doing?" Sandy asked.

"I'm getting into the bed."

"Lie on top of the bed. I don't want me or you to be lying in a bed that _she_ has been in."

Fry starts to put the covers back. "But I'll be cold."

"It's not that cold in here. Get over it and go to sleep!"

"Okay then, goodnight Sandy."

"That's it!" said Sandy, sitting up. "You're going to sleep on the floor tonight!"

"But all I said was..."

Sandy climbs off the bed and walks towards the door. "I said you are going to be sleeping on the floor." She paused for a minute and then continued speaking. "I'm going outside of the room to get some air. When I come back, you better be sleeping!" She unlocks the door, walks out and slams the door shut.

* * *

**I didn't know how to end it so I just ended it there. Hopefully you enjoyed it and thought that it was worth waiting for.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or has put it on their 'favourites' (I live in the UK, this is how we spell it) page. Please continue to give improvements on my writing style and if anyone is confused about what has happened in this chapter, then please send me a message and I can try to help you understand it better.**

**Until next time!**


	11. Real or Reality?

**Hello FanFiction fans! I'm back with another chapter for this story. Certain things that have happened in my life have prevented me from completing this (nothing serious, just exam worries) but I have managed to get some time to complete this and upload it for you all to enjoy. Hope you like it (there is a recap in the middle of this chapter in case you have forgotten some things)**

* * *

_Fry runs into Leela's room and sees her sleeping in his hammock. He walks over to her quickly and starts to shake her. "Leela, wake up!"_

_Leela opens her eyes. "Fry? Is that you?"_

_"Yeah, it's me" he said. "We've got an emergency."_

_"What is it?"_

_"A space bee got on to the ship!"_

_"What?" Leela said, sitting up. "How did that happen?"_

_Fry shrugged his shoulders. "Does it really matter? Shouldn't we be trying to get it off the ship?"_

_"Yeah, you're right" said Leela. She climbs out of the hammock and runs out of the door with Fry following her._

_Leela runs into the control room and there was a giant space bee buzzing around the room. Bender was standing in the middle of the room throwing chairs at the bee and Sandy was lying on the floor screaming and pointing at it._

_"When did Bender get reactivated?" Leela asked._

_Sandy stops screaming, sits up and looks at Leela. "What kind of question is that?" she said. "I'm being attacked and all you can think about is who turned Bender back on?"_

_Leela sighs. "Okay, fine. Bender, get the net."_

_"The net? What do you want the net for?" Bender asked._

_"I'm assuming it's to catch the bee with, you stupid robot!" Sandy yelled._

_"Who are you calling stupid, moron?" Bender said._

_"Who are you calling a moron, idiot?" said Sandy._

_"Will you two stop arguing?" Leela said, suddenly. "I've had a bad experience with these space bees and I don't want a repeat of it."_

_"Oh no, not that stupid coma story again" Bender said, rolling his eyes._

_"Just get the net out!" Leela shouted._

_"There's no need to shout, I'll get the net out" Bender said. He took 5 pieces of wood and small netting out of his chest cabinet and threw them to the floor._

_"What are those?" Sandy asked, pointing at the things Bender just took out._

_"The net" Bender replied. "I have to dismantle it whenever I store it in my storage space."_

_Sandy sighs. "Well, hurry up and put it together then!"_

_"This isn't something that you can just rush!" Bender said. "This must be done slowly and delicately, so this will take some time. Be patient."_

_"Be patient?" Sandy screeched. "I'm being attacked by a giant space bee! Of course I'm not going to be patient!" she said, lying down on the ground and pointing at the bee. "Now speed it up, robot!"_

_Bender bends over and picks up two pieces of wood and tries to stick them together. "The more you rush me, the longer I'll take."_

_Leela sighs, rolls her eye and turns to talk to Fry. "This is taking too long. I'll be right back." She runs into Fry's room, unties one of the hammocks from the wall and lets it fall to the floor. She picks it up and runs back into the control room._

_Fry turns to face Leela as she came into the room. "What's the hammock for?" he said, pointing at it._

_"I thought we could use it as a net to catch the bee with. I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier..."_

_"There's no need for that, the bee is dead now."_

_Leela drops the hammock she was holding and scans the room quickly to see what he was talking about. The bee's body was lying on the floor next to Sandy. "What happened to the bee?" she asked._

_"You know how when bees sting you, they die immediately?" Fry said._

_Leela nodded her head._

_"Well," Fry continued. "That's what happened."_

_"Where did Bender go?" Leela said, looking around the room for him. All she saw was the net that he was holding on the floor in the spot where he was standing. "And who did the bee sting?"_

_"Bender ran off after the bee stung Sandy. He didn't want the bee to sting him too."_

_Leela puts her hand on Fry's shoulder in order to comfort him. "Fry, I'm so sorry."_

_"It's okay. The relationship was starting to go sour anyway."_

_"Just starting to go sour?" Leela asked._

_"Yeah, we've been arguing a lot lately, but that's not the point. The point is she is gone now."_

_"I'm sorry for your loss Fry and I don't mean to be disrespectful but we need to get rid of the bodies."_

_"How?"_

_"We need to chuck them out of the airlock. It's the only way" Leela said, walking away from Fry towards the dead bodies._

_"Are you sure that this is the only way?" asked Fry, watching Leela pick up the bee's dead body and putting it in the airlock. "Wouldn't it be better if we went back to Earth and gave them some kind of funeral?"_

_Leela starts picking up Sandy's body. "Trust me Fry, this is the only way" she said, putting Sandy's body in the airlock and pressing the release button._

_"Well, I'm single again." Fry said, sighing and walking towards Leela._

_"Well, no offence to Sandy but I think that marriage didn't suit you at all."_

_"I agree with you. Don't get me wrong, I liked Sandy, but I like being single better. For example, I can do this" Fry said, kissing Leela on the lips._

_Leela breaks away from the kiss and takes a step backwards. "What are you doing?"_

_"Kissing you. I'm allowed to do that now that I am single again."_

_"But your wife just died a few moments ago!" Leela said, pointing to the area that Sandy's dead body used to lie._

_"So? She's dead, I'm single. Does it really matter?"_

_"I guess not" Leela said, shrugging her shoulders and stepping forward to kiss Fry on the lips again. "I guess that I have to put this hammock back now that there is no bee to catch any more." As she bends over to pick up the hammock, she begins to hear a buzzing sound. She turns around and sees Fry defending himself against the space bee. "Seriously? How did it get back on to the ship?" she said, looking at it confusingly._

_As she spoke, the bee begins to turn its attentions towards Leela and aims its stinger at her. As it charged towards her, Fry runs in front of Leela in order to protect her, and then pushes her away from the bee and on to the floor. She lands on the floor with a hard smack. The hard impact of the floor sent pain searing up her back. She closes her eyes and wishes for the pain to go away._

* * *

Leela opens her eyes and finds Fry kneeling over her. "Leela, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Could you help me up please?" Leela said, lifting up her arm for Fry to take.

Fry grabs her hand and pulls her up to her feet. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Leela staggers backwards a little bit but manages to maintain her balance. "Thank for asking, but I'm fine." She looks around the room and sees that she is back in Fry's room and the hammocks are back in place. "What happened? Why am I back in here?"

"Don't you remember?" Fry said. "You slept in here last night. I came in to wake you up and I found you on the floor. You've must of fallen out of the hammock. That has happened to me more than once. Most of the time it's because Bender pushes me out of it for fun..."

"I remember all of that, but don't you remember the space bee?" Leela interrupted.

"No, what space bee?" asked Fry.

"What do you mean by 'what space bee'? You woke me up and dragged me into the control room and showed me it yourself! Then I went off in order to get one of the hammocks to catch the bee with, but when I came back you said that Bender ran off after seeing Sandy getting stung. She died and then so did the bee. We got rid of the bodies, you kissed me, then the bee magically appeared back on the ship and tried to kill me, but you protected me and pushed me to the floor, then I woke up in here."

"Leela, that sounds like one crazy dream."

Leela starts shaking her head. "No, it wasn't a dream."

"It must have been, none of that happened."

"Fry, I know the difference between a dream and reality, and trust me, it was real."

"But, Leela..." Fry started to say.

Leela grabs Fry by the shoulders and starts shaking him violently. "It was not a dream, it happened!" she said, through clenched teeth.

Fry breaks free from Leela's grip and starts to back away from her until he hits a wall. "Leela," Fry said, his voice quivering and rubbing the back of his head. "I'm pretty sure it was a dream."

"A pretty disturbing dream at that" came Sandy's voice from the doorway.

Both Leela and Fry turn to face Sandy, who was standing in the middle of the doorway, leaning against the door frame with her arms folded. "How much of our conversation did you hear?" Leela said, sighing.

"I heard all of it, even your ridiculous dream" said Sandy.

"For the last time, it wasn't a dream" Leela said slowly, enunciating every word.

"Oh, really?" said Sandy, taking a step forward. "It seems to me that you are having trouble dealing with the difference between reality and your sick, twisted dream world. Well, let me tell you what has happened in reality so far."

"No thanks, I don't really need a recap" said Leela.

"It doesn't matter what you think because I'm going to tell you anyway. You are crazy after all."

Fry steps forward and starts to talk. "Sandy, I'm quite sure that Leela is not crazy and her memory is pretty good so I don't think none of us need a recap. Also-"

"Fry kept asking you out, but you said no and broke his pathetic heart" Sandy said, interrupting Fry. "He felt sorry for himself for falling in love with a heartless witch that he went to a bar to drink and cry his eyes out, that is where he met me."

"You're the one to talk, witch" Leela mumbled under her breath.

"I didn't cry my eyes out" said Fry.

Sandy ignores them both and continues talking. "We started dating and you were so jealous, you told me to dump him when he went missing for days. I ignored your advice, Fry proposed and we were engaged. Afterwards, we got married and went to Nuevo Barcelona for our honeymoon. When we came back, you forced us to come on this mission, and then got us lost in the Galaxy of Limbo."

"There are so many things wrong in that recap, I don't know where to start" said Leela, folding her arms and shaking her head.

"There is nothing wrong with my recap" Sandy said. "The only thing that is wrong is that in your dream, I got stung by a space bee and died and you ran off with my husband" she said, walking over to Fry and placing her hand on his shoulder. "You have a sick mind, Leela."

Before Leela could say anything, Bender runs into the room. "Guys, follow me to the control room. There is something you have got to see" he said before running back out of the room.

Leela follows him but Sandy and Fry stay put. "Leela is correct, there are a few things that were wrong with the recap" said Fry, taking Sandy's hand off of his shoulder.

"Like what?" asked Sandy.

"First of all, Leela didn't force us to come on this delivery, we are here because you are having something delivered to the DOOP. Secondly, you got us lost in the Galaxy of Limbo when you and Leela fought and fell on the controls."

"Those things aren't true! My recap was perfect!" shouted Sandy.

"Plus, I didn't propose to you. You forced me to marry you."

"I didn't force you to propose, you did it voluntarily!" said Sandy.

"Yes you did, don't you remember?"

_Flashback_

Sandy opens the door to her apartment and walks inside. She turns on the light and picks up the phone to call Fry.

"Hello Sandy."

Sandy drops the phone in surprise. She didn't expect to see him standing in the middle of her living room.

"Fry, how did you get in?"

"You gave me your spare key about a month ago."

"Oh yeah. Anyway, I need to talk to you..."

"Before you say anything, let me say what I have to say first."

"Okay, fine. Go ahead."

"Thank you. Now, I know that my behaviour these past few days is unlike me. But you must understand that it's for a good reason."

"You ignoring my calls and pretending I don't exist? This better be a good reason."

"It is a good reason, believe me, it is! Listen Sandy, you are an incredible girl. I'll probably never meet another girl like you and if you no to my question, I'll probably cry my eyes out."

"Say no to what?"

Fry takes a step forward. "Sandy..."

Sandy gasps. "Are you proposing to me?"

Fry shakes his head no.

"Then what is the big question you wanted to ask me?"

"Sandy, will you break up with me?"

"What?" said Sandy. "You want to break up with me?"

"I'm sorry, but I think it is for the best."

"But you just said I was an incredible girl!"

"You are, and I will probably never meet another girl like you, but you're just not right for me."

"You also said that if I say no to your question, you would cry your eyes out!"

"Well, that might have been a slight exaggeration. I'd be sad, but I wouldn't cry. Are you upset?"

"No, I'm not upset." Sandy walks towards Fry and slaps him across the face.

"Ow!" Fry said, rubbing his cheek and wincing at the pain. "I thought you said you weren't upset."

"I may not be upset, but I am very angry!" Sandy said, raising her voice slightly. "Now, before I beat you to a bloody pulp, tell me why you are breaking up with me."

"Firstly, believe me when I say that it is not your fault."

"Of course it is not my fault! It's never my fault, it's yours!"

"You're right, it is my fault because I'm in love with someone else."

Sandy slaps Fry across the face again. "How could you cheat on me?" she yelled in his face.

"I never cheated on you. We never did anything."

"You many not have done anything with that person, but I can't overlook the fact that while you are with me, you are thinking about some other person! Speaking of which, who is this other person? Is it that clumsy chick from Mars?"

"No, that relationship ended ages ago."

"Oh please don't tell me it is the one eyed witch you used to fancy."

"If you mean Leela, then yes it is her" Fry said, looking away from Sandy.

"Why? She doesn't like you! You told me so yourself!"

"I know, but I can't help myself. No matter what I do or who I date, I often find myself thinking about Leela, she is just so beautiful."

"Are you trying to tell me that you would rather be with Leela, a person who has one eye and doesn't like you, than be with me, a symmetrically-perfect person?"

"Yes," Fry said, nodding his head.

"Why?" Sandy yelled directly into his face.

"I don't know what it is about her, but I know I like her better than you."

Sandy calms herself down and begins to pace back and forth. Soon she stops pacing and looks at Fry. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to reject your offer."

"What offer?" asked Fry.

"Your offer to break up, I don't want to," she said, and then walks away into her bedroom.

Fry follows her and stands in the doorway, watching her looking for something underneath her bed. "It wasn't an offer, I really want to break up with you."

Sandy pulls out a small blue felted box from under the bed and shoves it into Fry's hands. "Open it," she said.

He opens it and sees a diamond ring inside it. "What is this for?" he said, taking it out of the box and looking at it closely.

Sandy immediately takes it from him and puts it on her finger. "Oh Fry, yes I will marry you."

"What?" Fry said, staring at her in disbelief.

"Well, what happened is that you finally came to your senses and proposed to me," she said.

"Why was the ring under your bed?"

"It was my mother's engagement, I took it from her. She didn't need it any more after she divorced my dad."

"But I came here tonight to break up with you, not become your fiancé!"

"Well I wanted to get married, so we're engaged now."

"But..."

"But nothing! I make the decisions in this relationship, not you, just remember that!"

"Well, I suppose I would rather be engaged to a spiteful woman than be lonely..."

"That's the spirit. Now, get out. I want to go to sleep but I can't do that while you're here."

"Why can't I just sleep here? You already have a double bed."

"I am not sleeping in the same bed as you, I don't want my sheets getting dirty. Now, leave!"

Fry begins to leave the room, closing the door behind him, while Sandy sits on the bed, admiring her new ring.

_Present Day_

"The only thing I remember was you proposing, which I didn't force you to do."

"Maybe 'force' is the wrong word. It seemed more like a trick now that I think about it."

"If you didn't want to marry me, why did you go along with it?"

"It all happened so fast, I wasn't thinking so clearly..."

"Well, there is nothing you can do about it now. We are married until death do us part," Sandy said, leaving the room. Fry follows her soon afterwards.

They both walk into the control room and see Bender attempting to do a handstand while Leela is standing in the corner of the room, tapping her foot impatiently. Bender manages to lift both of his legs up for a few seconds but then collapses on to the floor. "Ta-da!" he said, quickly standing up.

"That's it? I have wasted 10 minutes watching you trying to do one simple handstand!" Leela said, kicking a chair over in frustration.

"Go pick that chair up" Sandy said to Fry.

"Yes Sandy," Fry said, and then reluctantly goes to pick up the chair.

"You don't have to do that Fry. I'm the one that kicked it over, I should pick it up" Leela said.

"Who are you to tell my husband what to do? He's not married to you!" said Sandy.

"What gives you the right to treat him like a slave?" Leela asked, walking towards her. "Just because you're married to him, doesn't mean that he should obey your every order."

"Well at least I'm not obsessed with a certain someone that it comes to the point that I dream about their spouse dying!"

"How many times do I have to tell everyone? It wasn't a dream, it was real!" Leela yelled.

"Um..." Fry said.

"What?" Leela and Sandy yelled, looking at Fry.

"You may want to look out of the window" he replied, pointing at the window.

Sandy, Leela and Bender run towards the window and saw that they were in a room with cold steel walls, surrounded by cardboard boxes that haven't been dusted in years. "Last time I looked out of the window, we were in the Galaxy of Limbo. Now we appear to be in some sort of storeroom. How did we get here?" Leela said out loud.

"Thank you for the commentary" said Sandy, sarcastically.

Before Leela could reply, there was a knock at the door.

* * *

**Whose at the door? Where are they now? Find out in the next chapter! (The first part is in _italics _because it was a dream sequence in case anyone is confused)**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed and offered advice (this is in case I haven't thanked you already), please keep them coming. Any suggesting to make this better is appreciated. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I do check the chapters before uploading them but sometimes I don't see mistakes until someone mentions them.**

**I now have an account on FictionPress, so if you want to check out my original stories (I only have 1 at the moment), click on the link below:  
.com/~flowerauthor  
**

**Until next time!**


	12. Heading Home

**Hi Fans! I'm back! Sorry I've been away for so long. This chapter was meant to be uploaded ages ago, but I've been having issues with my computer. Hopefully you will like this chapter. Enjoy reading it!**

* * *

Sandy, Leela and Bender run towards the window and see that they are in a room with cold steel walls, surrounded by cardboard boxes that haven't been dusted in years. "Last time I looked out of the window, we were in the Galaxy of Limbo. Now we appear to be in some sort of storeroom. How did we get here?" Leela said out loud.

"Thank you for the commentary" said Sandy, sarcastically.

Before Leela could reply, there was a knock at the door. "Whose there?" she asks.

"Oh sure, ask the intruder" Sally said. "They have been known to tell you their identities when you ask them."

"Well, how else will you who it is?" asked Fry.

"How about by opening the door?" said Sandy, walking towards the door. She is about to open it, when Leela grabs hold of her hand and moves it away from the doorknob.

"What do you think you are doing?" Leela said. "You don't know who it is! It could be anybody!"

"Well, we will never know until I open the door, will we?" said Sandy, placing her hands on her hips.

They all fall silent when they hear more knocking at the door.

"Leela does have a point" Fry said, breaking the silence. "It could be an alien who has kidnapped us or a group of people who want to hunt us."

"Shut up Fry, those are stupid ideas!" Sandy shouts at him.

"What do you think Bender? Should we open the door or not?" Fry asks, addressing Bender.

"This conversation is boring and it doesn't involve me, so I'm not going to join in" Bender replies.

"Look, I don't care what any of you losers think, I am opening the door!" Sandy said.

"Fine, but I'm getting my ray gun" said Leela. She lets go of Sandy's hand, runs towards one of the drawers and takes out her ray gun. She inputs more ammunition into the gun and aims it at the door. "Okay, I'm ready. Open the door."

"What are you planning to do with that gun?" asked Sandy.

"If the intruder is dangerous, I am going to shoot it" Leela answered.

"Okay, fine. Just don't aim the gun at me, and don't even think about shooting me" said Sandy.

"I can't make any promises" Leela muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Sandy questioned.

"Nothing" said Leela.

Sandy reaches for the doorknob and pulls the door open to reveal Zapp Brannigan standing in the doorway. Leela pulls the trigger on the ray gun and the blast misses Zapp's head by a few inches.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sandy yells at Leela, grabbing the ray gun out of her hands and throwing it on to the floor. "That's Zapp Brannigan! Are you blind?"

Leela just shrugs her shoulders in response. "I know. Why did you think I shot him?"

"I thought you were only going to shoot if it was a dangerous intruder!" Sandy shouted.

"He is dangerous! He has put us in dangerous situations several times!" said Leela, pointing at Zapp. "He's the one who probably kidnapped us and put us in this storeroom!"

"Actually, I saw you drifting in the Galaxy of Limbo, so I used the ship's magnets to drag you into the Nimbus' storeroom" Zapp explained.

"The ship has magnets?" Leela asked.

"It does now" said Zapp.

"See, he saved us! How dare you shoot him!" Sandy said. She runs towards Zapp and starts to hug him. "I apologise for her actions Captain Brannigan. I didn't realise that she was going to try to shoot you."

"It's okay" Zapp said, breaking free from Sandy's hug. "When we had a relationship, this was how we communicated. I would flirt with her and she would say things like 'drop dead' and 'nothing would revolt me more'. Those were the days..."

"Wait, what do you mean 'when we had a relationship'?" asked Leela.

Zapp walks to Leela and places his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry to break it to you like this but, I'm breaking up with you" he said, bringing her close to him so he can hug her. "I will always cherish our time together, and I will watch the video from time to time, but I regret to say that our relationship is over."

Leela breaks free from the hug and takes a step backwards. "What do you mean 'our relationship is over'? We never even had a relationship!"

Zapp shushes her and strokes her face. "It's okay, don't cry. We may do it again sometime in the future, but I'm with someone else now."

Leela slaps his hand away. "Don't touch me, you pig. So, who is the dumb bimbo you left me for?"

Sandy runs towards Zapp and holds his hand. "I am not a dumb bimbo, I'm offended by what you just said."

"Why are you offended?" Fry asked. "She wasn't talking about you."

"She was talking about me! I'm Zapp's new girlfriend" Sandy said, kissing Zapp on the cheek.

Leela rolls her eye and folds her arms. "Who didn't see that coming?" she muttered underneath her breath.

"Does this mean that we're getting a divorce?" Fry asked.

"Hopefully yes, so that way we will never have to see her again" said Bender, happily.

"No, I'm not divorcing Fry" said Sandy.

Bender, Leela and Fry let out a disappointed sigh in unison.

"So, if you're not going to divorce Fry, then why are you 'dating' Zapp?" Leela asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you Leela, but me and Fry have an understanding. I can date other people, and he can't." Sandy replied. "And besides, Zapp is a famous space captain, Fry is just an idiot delivery boy. Speaking of deliveries, Fry get the package I wanted to give to Zapp."

Fry leaves the room in order to get the package. Leela watches him leave disapprovingly. "You should be more nicer to Fry" Leela said, addressing Sandy.

"What do you mean by that? I'm nice to that idiot all the time" said Sandy.

"He works like a dog, following your every order. And, for some reason, he remains faithful to you" said Leela. "He is nothing but nice to you, but you are so horrible to him. You insult him all the time, you're mean and manipulative and you cheat on him constantly. I don't know why he likes you, because I don't. No one likes you."

"Oh please, apart from you, everyone likes me!" said Sandy.

"I don't" Bender said. "Also Amy, the Professor, Hermes, Zoidberg..."

"Alright, alright!" Sandy said, interrupting Bender. "I don't need a list of the people who don't like me."

"Do you want the list? I can give it to you if you want, I have it on me somewhere..." Bender said, reaching into his chest cavity searching for the list.

"I don't want it!" Sandy shouts. "And for the record robot, I don't like you either." She turns her attention back to Leela and starts walking towards her. "And I especially don't like you! How dare you tell me how to treat my husband. I married the fool and I can treat him however I want. You had your chance to be with him, but he is mine now. Leave him alone!"

"What do you mean by 'I had my chance'? Is that what you think this is about?" Leela asked.

"Let's look at the evidence, shall we?" said Sandy. "You tried to convince Fry not to marry me on our wedding day, you imagined kissing Fry at the party, you had a dream about kissing Fry after I had died... I could go on and on. You're clearly jealous."

"I am not jealous!" said Leela. "I know a doomed marriage when I see one, and I was only saying those things because they are true."

"My marriage is not doomed!" shouted Sandy. "What happens in my marriage is none of your business!"

"Also, I didn't imagine the kissing at the party, it happened! And the dream was real!" said Leela.

Fry runs back into the room, holding a small package in his hand. "Is this what you wanted me to get for you?"

"Of course it is!" Sandy said, snatching the package from his hand. She walks over to Zapp and smiles at him. "Here you go Zapp. It's a present from me" she said in a sweet voice.

"Oh sure, you're nice to him, but you're horrible to everyone else" Leela muttered under her breath.

"Shut up, Leela" Sandy said, giving her a dirty look.

Zapp opens the package and looks inside. "Velour pyjamas?" he said, taking it out of the package and inspecting it.

"That's it?" Leela said. "We travelled all this way and got lost in the Galaxy of Limbo, all so you could give your boyfriend a pair of pyjamas?"

"Not just any pyjamas, velour pyjamas" Zapp said, caressing the pyjamas. "Leela, maybe if you had given me gifts like this, our relationship may have lasted longer." He kisses Sandy on her cheek. "Thank you, Sandy."

"You're welcome" said Sandy. "I thought you might need something to sleep in when you're on your long voyage. Where are you going, by the way?"

"I've got no idea" said Zapp.

"But, you're the captain. Surely you must know where you are going?" Sandy said, sounding concerned.

"Sometimes my route is planned by the DOOP headquarters, but most of the time, I just start the engine and let nature take its course."

"That sounds dangerous, I hope you will be okay. I'll miss you" said Sandy, holding his hand and gazing into his eyes.

Leela sighs impatiently and rolls her eye. "As much as I like watching Zapp hit on someone else for a change, I'd like to go home at some point."

"Leela does have a point" said Fry. "You gave him the package, so we can go home now."

"Okay fine, you whiny crybabies, we can go home" Sandy said, letting go of Zapp's hand.

"I'll open the Nimbus doors so you can fly out" said Zapp. He gives Sandy another kiss on the cheek and then leaves.

Sandy runs to the door, waves goodbye to Zapp and then turns to face everyone. "Okay, as soon as Zapp opens the doors, we can go home."

"Great! I'll be in the hammock" said Bender, walking towards Fry's room.

"Leela, why don't you do something useful for a change while me and Fry have a talk" Sandy said, taking Fry's hand and dragging him into the corner of the room.

"Fine, I'll be at the controls" said Leela, walking towards them.

Fry and Sandy were standing too far away for Leela to listen to their conversation, so she sits down on her chair and begins to press random buttons on the console, hoping to start the ship. Soon, the engine switches on and she is about to grip hold of steering wheel, when she feels something tap her shoulder. She turns around in surprise to find Fry standing behind her. "Fry, you have got to stop doing that."

"Sorry" said Fry. "I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" Leela questioned.

"I overheard what you said to Sandy about being nicer to me. Thanks for standing up for me" Fry said.

"You're welcome" Leela said, smiling at him. "I am right, you know? She should be nicer to you."

"I know, but that's just the way she is" said Fry.

"You deserve better than Sandy. Why did you start dating her in the first place?" asked Leela.

"Everyone kept telling me to move on, and when I bumped into Sandy, I decided to try it" Fry explained.

"Oh. So you're saying that if it wasn't for me urging you to move on, you wouldn't have met Sandy?" Leela realised.

Fry nods his head. "Yes, I think so."

Leela stands up and takes a deep breath as if her next sentence is hard for her to say. "Do you actually love her?" Leela asked.

Before Fry could answer the question, Sandy walks towards Fry and places her hand on his shoulder. "What is taking so long? Have you told her yet?"

"Told me what?" Leela said, confused. "Was there something else that you were supposed to tell me?"

"Umm..." Fry looks at both Leela and Sandy, unsure what to say. "It's nothing important, it can wait until later" he says to Leela, and then hurriedly walks away.

Sandy sighs and runs after him. "What were you thinking?" Sandy said when she catches up with him. "Did you actually tell her?"

"No, I couldn't" said Fry.

"What did we just talk about?" Sandy asked, folding her arms.

"You said that, in order for the plan to work, I shouldn't talk to Leela any more" Fry replied.

"Correct. And you were supposed to tell her that you didn't want to talk to her, but no, you chickened out!" Sandy said, her voice rising slightly. "I cannot rely on you to do one simple thing!"

"I was going to tell her, but I got distracted" said Fry.

"You get easily distracted all the time!" Sandy shouted. "What did she say that distracted you?"

"She asked me if I loved you, and it made me realise that I don't" Fry said. He turns his attentions to Leela, who is sitting by the controls looking out of the window. "I love her."

"Oh, not this again" Sandy said, frustrated. "This is why I don't want you to be around her. You've fallen in love with her again and it is going to ruin the plan! At some point you are going to cave and tell her everything!"

"I've never stopped being in love with her" said Fry, continuing to look at Leela.

Sandy grabs hold of his face and turns it to face her. "Listen, when we get back home, you will tell her that you cannot see her any more. Are we clear?"

Fry sighs and slowly nods his head. "Fine, I'll do it when we get back."

"You better" Sandy said, letting go of his face. She shakes her head and leaves the room.

Fry looks out of the main window to see the doors of the warehouse opening. He watches Leela grab hold of steering wheel and drives out through the doors and into space. Leela turns her head and smiles at him, causing Fry to smile back. After a while, she returns her attention back to driving the ship as Fry silently leaves the room.

* * *

**I apologize if there are any mistakes, I do check for them before I upload the chapters but sometimes I don't see them. Thank you to those who have reviewed, please keep doing so, and any constructive criticism is appreciated. I will try to upload the chapters more regularly but I can't make any promises.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter. I'm glad that many of you like this story. Until next time! **


	13. A Change In Management

**Hi everyone! A few months ago my old computer decided to break down and I lost EVERYTHING! (Note to self: back up ALL files) I've had to save up for a new computer and rewrite this chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long. Enjoy reading it!**

* * *

Soon the long voyage comes to an end when Leela lands the ship in the Planet Express building. Leela, Fry, Bender and Sandy walk out of the ship in single file, exhausted and irritable.

"We're back!" shouted Sandy. "Where is everyone?"

"What were you expecting, a big parade in your honour?" Leela said sarcastically.

"Why should she be the one to get the parade?" Bender said, sounding annoyed. "I'm the only one here who deserves a parade!"

They all walk away from the ship and enter the lounge. They find Amy sitting on the couch applying her make-up. She takes notice of them and then puts her make-up aside. She stands up and runs towards them.

"I'm so glad that you guys are back!" said Amy excitedly. "You've been missing for a month! We thought you were dead, or at least missing."

Sandy sighs. "And no one thought to form a search party and look for us? I hate this company and all the employees! You're all so selfish and stupid!"

Amy folds her arms. "We couldn't form a search party; Hermes thought it would be a waste of time so he concentrated on doing bureaucratic things. I had to go to Kif's home planet because his parents were celebrating their anniversary, Zoidberg was annoying everyone as usual and the Professor was looking for a new delivery crew in case you didn't come back."

Sandy shakes her head. "Oh please, don't lie to me! None of you helped because you're all lazy cheapskates! I could run this company better than any of you lot…"

"What's all this noise?" came Hermes' voice from another room. He walks into the room and gasps in surprise at the sight of Fry, Leela, Bender and Sandy. "Sweet rain of Southern Spain! You're alive!"

Zoidberg walks in soon afterwards. His face fills with delight when he sees everyone standing in front him. "My friends, you're alive! All month I worried about you, but I never gave up hope that you would be found!"

"Shut up Zoidberg!" said Bender.

"Oh, how I've missed you jokes Bender" Zoidberg said, smiling. He rushes over and pulls Bender into a tight hug.

"Get off me, you stupid lobster!" Bender shouts, struggling to break free from his scissor-like grip.

The Professor slowly shuffles into the room shortly afterwards. "What's going on in here?" He then catches sight of Leela, Fry, Bender and Sandy. "Aren't they meant to be dead, or am I going senile?"

"You went senile years ago, old man" Sandy said, with bitterness in her voice.

"They not dead Professor, they're really alive" said Hermes.

"Oh, then I suppose I need to stop the search for a new delivery crew" said the Professor sadly. "I need to go and take down the ads I put up around town… And in the newspapers… And on the internet…"

Sandy walks towards the Professor and produces a folded sheet of paper from her jacket pocket. "Would you sign this for me please?" she said, unfolding the piece of paper in her hand.

"Professor, I don't think that it's a good idea for you to sign that" said Leela. "You haven't even read it yet. You don't know what you could be agreeing to."

"Be quiet, Leela" said Sandy. "Sign it, Professor."

"Okay, then" said the Professor as he takes out a pen from his lab coat pocket and signs the sheet of paper.

Sandy turns to face everyone and waves the paper in the air. "Everyone, follow me into the conference room now!" she said before leaving the room.

Everyone shrugs their shoulders and reluctantly follows her. Bender tries to leave as well, however Zoidberg tightens his grip, causing him to remain still.

"You can let go of me now" said Bender.

"Never!" said Zoidberg. "Let's never be apart again!"

Bender lets out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, let me try it this way. Get off me or I will kill you!"

"What a sense of humour you have!" said Zoidberg, laughing energetically.

Bender finally manages to pry Zoidberg off of him and pushes him to the floor. Zoidberg gets up and follows Bender into the conference room.

In the conference room, everyone is sat in their usual places. The Professor is about to sit down in his chair, but Sandy shoves him out of the way and takes his place.

"Excuse me, I think you'll find that you're sitting in my chair" said the Professor.

"It is to my understanding that the owner of Planet Express sits in this chair" said Sandy.

The Professor nods his head in agreement. "Yes, and that's me!"

"No, I'll think that you'll find that it's me" Sandy said.

"Since when?" the Professor asked.

Sandy holds up the sheet of paper the Professor signed earlier. "Since you signed this legal document handing over your ownership of the company to me."

"What?" everyone said in unison.

Sandy turns to face everyone. "Why do you think I summoned you all in here? I wanted to tell you that, thanks to the Professor, I'm the new owner of Planet Express."

"What does that mean for us?" asked Zoidberg.

"It means that I'm your new boss" explained Sandy.

Amy gasps dramatically. "Professor, how could you do this to us?"

Leela sighs. "I told you that you shouldn't have signed it Professor. But, as usual, no one ever listens to me."

Hermes takes the contract from Sandy's hand and looks it over. "I'm sorry to say this, but this contract is legit and watertight."

Sandy snatches the contract back from Hermes. "Of course it's legit! Now, I have new changes to make. Everyone will be assigned new jobs tomorrow-"

Moans and groans are heard from everyone.

"What if we don't want a new job?" said Bender. "I barely do the job that I have now!"

"Then you will be fired and banned from the building" said Sandy.

"You can't do that" said Amy.

"I can do whatever I like!" said Sandy, suddenly snapping at her. "I own the company now! I have the power to hire and fire employees as I please! If you all want to keep your jobs, I suggest that you all stay quiet. Do you understand?"

Everyone looks at each other nervously, too afraid to say anything.

Sandy stands up. "Good. Now everyone will line up by the ship tomorrow to be told what their new job is, but for now, you're not needed. You can all go home."

Everyone stands up and leaves the room, muttering their hatred for the change of ownership. Leela stay behind and pours herself a cup of coffee. As she takes a sip, Fry walks up to her.

"My answer is yes" Fry said suddenly.

Leela stares at him. "What are you talking about? Yes to what?"

"Remember when we were still on the ship and you asked me if I loved Sandy?"

Leela nods her head.

"Well, my answer is yes. I do love her" said Fry.

"Oh, okay..." said Leela, sounding disappointed.

"And that is why I can't see you any more" Fry added.

"What?" said Leela. "What do you mean by that?"

"I think that my old feelings for you are coming back and I'm too distracted with you around, so I must stop talking to you."

"Distracted?" Leela asked. "Distracted from what?"

Fry looks away from her. "I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Did Sandy tell you to say this to me?" asked Leela. "You do know that you don't have to do everything Sandy tells you to do?"

Sandy walks towards them and joins the conversation. "Yes he does. He's my husband."

"Did you tell him to say that he can't see me anymore?" Leela asked Sandy.

Sandy shakes her head. "I didn't tell him to do anything. Fry is just expressing what he truly believes. Isn't that right, Fry?"

Fry nods his head in agreement. "Yes, I'm in love with Sandy and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"Forgive me, but I don't believe either of you" said Leela. "That sounded rehearsed to me."

"Well you have to believe it at some point" Sandy said. "Fry doesn't love you anymore, and he never will as long as he is married to me. Now, if you excuse us, we are going home."

Sandy beckons Fry to follow her and they walk out of the room together. "At last you told her" whispered Sandy as they leave. "My plan can continue now that there are no distractions."

Fry stops and watches Leela pour her coffee into the sink. "I don't love her" he whispered to himself. "I love you, Leela, and I always will..."

Sandy turns around when she realises that Fry is no longer following her. "Fry! Get here now!"

Fry watches Leela put the cup in the sink and sighs sadly as she walks out of the room. He turns around and walks slowly towards Sandy, who is tapping her foot impatiently as she waits for him by the front door. She grabs hold of his wrist and drags him out of the room.

* * *

**Please review, plus any kind of constructive criticism you may want to give me (thank you to those who have left reviews, and who have favourited this story, etc). I'm not sure when I can upload the next chapter, but I'll try to do it soon.**

**See ya later!**

**(P.S. If there are any mistakes, I apologize. I always check my chapters before I upload them, but sometimes I don't see the mistakes until afterwards or until someone points them out)**


End file.
